Trust
by PunnBun
Summary: This is my first fanfiction so it might be horrible and I won't be including Tris in this, sorry! But... Liz is just another transfer. But what happens when she falls for one of her leaders, that she thinks will never like her back. The idea/plot of the story is all Veronica Roth's. Some of the characters are mine. (Im following both the book/movie. So you'll see a bit from both)
1. Chapter 1

Liz

I watched as the blood fill into my palm. The blade falling onto the table, making a clinking sound that seemed to echo through the whole place. I pinched my hip, giving my bleeding hand a slight squeeze with my fingers, releasing more blood. I tipped my hand over a bit, the red ooze streaming through my finders.

It seemed to fall in slow motion, and everything seemed so-_ silent_.

Only the sound of coals sizzling broke the silence, I heard low mumbles behind my back. Candor. My now old faction. I slowly turned, clenching tight to my hand, I think I might have cut down too deep because the blood won't stop flowing.

I stare at the Dauntless; they're all smirking, grinning, whatever. They all just look happy, happy that I betrayed my old faction. Too late to turn back now though.

I try to smile but nothing comes, I sigh and take some steps forward, only to be snatched into a crowd of Dauntless. I could hear some howling and shouting, other laughing or clapping their hands on their. But it didn't last as long as I thought; they all began to quiet down a bit when another girl from Candor went up. I think I knew who she was. But I wasn't sure. But she picked Dauntless as well. Setting them all off again, like a bomb ready to obliterate everything in its path. I laughed, these people were crazy.

When the last few had chosen their faction, we flooded out. The first faction to leave. The stiffs would hang around like always, letting everyone go before them. I rolled my eyes, what kind of faction is that. Putting everyone's needs before your own? I would never survive a minute with those people.

"Here allow me to carry that."

"No, me, I insist."

"Please, let me do it! It's no problem at all."

"No. no. I couldn't possibly let you do it. Allow me, please!"

I gagged at myself. The stiffs made me sick. I sighed, trying to keep up with the Dauntless. They were all hooting and laughing, heading towards the large beams that held up the train tracks. They threw themselves onto the beams, hauling themselves up faster than I could imagine. I stared in disbelief when most of them made it to the top in a matter of seconds.

"Crazy right." I jumped from the voice. I looked beside me, seeing an erudite girl who looked a few inches taller than me on my side. She laughed. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." She smiled. I did as well. I decided to like her. I guess I was staring too long because she rose a brow. "Well, shall we get this over with." She laughed and I chuckled, somewhat jogging to the beams. I pulled myself up only about three feet off the ground. I noticed the erudite girl was already ahead of me, almost to the tracks. I smirked, starting to climb faster, making it up about a minute or two after everyone else. But I had beaten the erudite girl. She was just hauling herself up over the tracks. I laughed, giving her a hand.

"Thanks." She panted, I laughed again.

"Anytime." I nodded, running my fingers through my brunette locks. I glanced around, seeing the Dauntless born backing up, standing on the very edge of the tracks. I did the same, feeling the tracks vibrate a bit. The train was coming. I smiled, narrowing my eyes to see the train coming towards us in the distance. I waited, wondering why it wasn't slowing down by now. But instead I was hit by a gust of wind from the roaring train, almost knocking me right off the tracks.

I stared confused as the train roared by, I just realized the Dauntless and a few transfers were running after the train. I stared confused but followed. I guess someone noticed my puzzled look, because a Dauntless-born girl nudged me gently.

"It'll slow down enough for us to jump on. Good luck!" She laughed, picking up speed. She jumped, grabbing on the rail on the side of the train, right next to the open doors. I panted, already out of breath. I tried to pick up speed but I never was that fast. I glanced around, seeing only a few were left running. I didn't want to get left behind.

I saw the erudite girl; she threw herself on, grinning crazily. I sighed and tried to increase my speed just a little. Only to stumble and almost fall.

"Come on!" The erudite girl shouted. I groaned; my legs were starting to burn with pain. "Come on, you can do it girl!" She laughed, reaching her hand out, "Almost there!" I picked up just a bit more speed, enough to get me to the door. I jumped, trying to grab onto the rail. But instead I found myself on the train floor, the erudite girl looking down at me.

"Didn't you see my hand!?" She laughed. I rolled my eyes, getting on my feet. But my legs had so much pain; I backed into the wall, slowly sliding down to the ground. The erudite girl joined me. "I'm Morgan by the way." She smiled with half her mouth. I nodded. I didn't really want to tell her my name. I knew she wanted to know, that's why she told me hers.

She raised a brow though, I raised mines as well.

"Just call me candor." I shrugged, making Morgan roll her eyes. I sighed, letting my eyes shut. I guessed I had dozed off because I don't remember much after that.

* * *

"Candor, get up!" I feel someone poking me in the ribs, but I just groan, swatting them away. "Fine be left behind." I sigh, letting my eyes open slightly, seeing Morgan's light tan face only inches from mines. "Good, you're awake. Come on, we're getting off!" She orders, I yawn, getting onto my feet. Morgan stepped back a bit, giving me some room. I looked around, seeing some Dauntless-born lining up at the still opened doors. Do they leave them open the whole ride? I shake the thought away, only to see them throwing themselves off the train.

"We have to jump!?" I almost shout, but lower my voice in time. Morgan looks just surprised as I am.

"Come on, don't be scared. We'll go together." She smiled; I nod, grabbing her hand. We sit there for a few seconds then back up until both of our backs hit the walls. I nod my head again, telling her I'm ready. We both run, kicking our feet of the edge of the train floor. I feel a scream building inside me. But I don't let it pass out of my throat.

Morgan and I crash into the ground- no_ roof_. I groan, getting on my knees, but something digs into them, gravel. It makes me wince. I quickly stand on my feet, seeing Morgan doing the same. I look to my knees, they're bleeding. Not bad though. Morgan looks down at my knees, making a slight wince noise.

"Ouch." She nudges me. I shrug.

"I'll live." She laughs at that and I just force a smile on my face.

"Initiates" I snap my neck around, seeing a tall tan skinned man standing on the other side of the roof. His arms are folded over his chest, his chin up and eyes narrowed. "I'm Max, if you didn't know that." He's referring to us transfers. "I'm one of the dauntless leaders." He smirks, his eyes falling over each of us. "Now, who would like to be first to jump?" He raises a brow, the smirk still painted on his face. I see everyone glancing around. No one wants to jump. Then Morgan speaks.

"Jump? What do you mean?" Her voice is low, barely over a whisper. But I guess Max heard her.

"Jump. Are you deaf?" He turns his body a bit, pointing down behind him.

"Is there water or a net down there?" Morgan speaks again. Max looks annoyed now.

"Jump and you'll find out." He speaks coldly. I bite my lip. Raising my hand. I feel stupid for doing it but too late now. Max's eyes land on me, burning a hole through my skull. I push through the crowd of dauntless born and transfers, going to the edge of the roof. I looked down, almost regretting my choice. Down below is a giant hole in the ground, but from here it looks like the size of an ant.

"Today." Max snaps. I take a deep breath, and look back at Morgan who gives me a thumps up with both hands, followed with a huge grin. I nod to myself and look down again. I close my eyes and lean forward, letting myself fall. I feel another scream in my throat, I release it. I scream until my lungs are burning and begging for me to stop.

Then I am sucked into darkness, I slam into something. I feel rope. A net. I take a deep breath, staring up into the light from outside the hole I just fell into. I hear cheering. I look to the side, seeing the net tipping over, forcing me to roll until I fall into someone's hands that help me out and stands me on my feet.

"What's your name?" His voice is a bit deep, but still sounds a bit gentle. I don't say anything, just stare. He raises both eyebrows at me and I shake my head. Trying to get back to earth. "Hello, you deaf?" I shake my head quickly.

"Oh uh." He raises his eyebrows again, looking annoyed.

"You can change you know, but only once. So be smart." His voice sounds cold and rough now.

"Elizabe-" I stop myself. Elizabeth doesn't really sound dauntless. I clear my throat. "Liz. I'm Liz." I smile and he forces half a smile on his face.

"First jumper! Liz." He shouts, it echoes around the room. Setting of hoots and cheers from the Dauntless around us. I smile a bit. "Welcome to dauntless."

* * *

**First Fanfiction I've ever wrote. I hope you guys like this chapter! I'll try and get two up later today if I can.**


	2. Chapter 2

Liz

We're taken through many tunnels; I don't see who's leading us because it's so dark, I can barely see the head of the person in front of me. So I slam into someone's back every once in a while. A dauntless born boy is in front of me, when we all stop I slam into him, my head hitting between his shoulder blades. He mutters something but I don't hear it. I guessed it was an insult.

I hear a voice, it sounds like a female voice. I try to stand on my toes to get a better view. The person speaking is standing in a light, so I can finally see something. But I can't stand like this that long so I fall back on my heels. I just listen.

"If you don't know already, I'm Lauren. And this is where we will be splitting up." Her voice echoes through the tunnel, so I can hear her perfectly. "Dauntless born initiates, you're with me." She claps her hands together and the dauntless born howl and shout, following Lauren down the tunnel, I don't see where they go. Once they leave out the light all I see is darkness.

"Alright." I hear a deep voice, it sound like the guy who helped me out of the net. "I'm Four. I work in the control room but now, for the next few weeks, I am your instructor." He talks quietly, but like everyone else's voices, his echoes. "We're going to head to the pit first, and then we'll go to the cafeteria. Follow me." He orders, as soon as his feet move, everyone else's as well.

We go through a few more tunnels, then I notice a light ahead. I can hear cheering and shouting. That must be this so called pit. Four opens two doors, stepping to the side our small number of transfer initiates can come through. I stare around in awe, it was huge. I looked to my side, noticing Morgan was next to me, staring with wide eyes.

"It's huge." She whispered. I nodded slowly, my eyes darting in every direction. I caught sight of someone on my other side, Four. I jumped, and he looked past me at Morgan, like I wasn't even there.

_I'm not a window, I'm right here._

"Isn't it?" Four says, Morgan nods. I groan. "Come on, let's go." Four orders, leading us down a few stairs that go into the pit. "The pit." Four says, turning and walking backwards, hands behind his back. "Is basically the heart of the dauntless compound." He mumbled with a sigh, turning so his back is to us. I look at his neck, seeing what looks like a tattoo he's _trying_ to hide under his shirt collar, I guessed. We're taken over what seems like a bridge to me, there's a rail on each side of us. I glance over, seeing water slamming into the walls. It made me dizzy so I went back to staring at the back of Four, who turned his neck a bit so we could see half his face.

"This, this is the chasm. Don't be an idiot around it." He snaps, I nod my head slowly. _Don't worry, I won't be coming close to the chasm._

I try to get away from the chasm as quick as possible, Four glances back and I slow down a bit. I don't want him watching me, for some reason he just scares me. We're taken to another set of double doors, Four pushes them open and steps in, we follow him and all you could hear were the shouts of people- dauntless. I try to smile, but honestly, I'm a bit nervous and scared. I glance in every direction around me as Four leads us around.

"You should know already, this is the cafeteria." He shouts over the loud voices, not even turning to face us. "Go find somewhere to sit." He says, walking off without another word. I watch him go then I go walking alone, finding an empty table that's only about four or five tables away from the door we came in. I see Morgan, her eyes fall on me and she smiles, making her way over. She drops down beside me, then I notice Four is coming over as well. _Great._

I try to act like he's not there, but he sits right next to me, Morgan on my other side. In front of us is a plate of burgers, a small bowl of ketchup beside it. I pick up a burger, Four glances to me then Morgan, taking a sip from his tin cup. I raise a brow at him, he does as well.

"What?" He says, taking a swallow, making his Adam's apple go up then down.

"Nothing." I mumble. _What do you mean what? You looked at me!_ I glance at Morgan who shrugs, smiling with a mouth full of bread and meat. Then the room falls silent. I look around, wondering what happened. I look to the doors, they're slowly closing with a young guy standing in front of them. His hands are behind his back, his chin up. He has blonde hair with two piercings over his eyebrow, two on each ear as well. I stare at him as he glances around the room, his eyes fall on me. I stare into them for a few seconds, they're gray and lifeless. I look away.

I hear footsteps now, they echo through the room, is it really _that_ quiet.

Morgan jabs me with her elbow, "Who's he?" She whispers, Four must have heard her, because he answers.

"He's Eric." His voice is barely over a whisper. Is Four afraid of this so called _Eric_ too? I stare at Four then at Eric, who I notice is coming to our table. _Oh please sit somewhere else. Don't sit with us. Please._ I keep pleading in my head.

I close my eyes, when opening them Eric is standing over me, eyes narrowed. He jerks his head to the side, I know what he wants, he wants me to move over. I do. I nudge Morgan a few times and she scoots as well, giving Eric enough room to squeeze in between me and Four. His arm brushes mines, and I feel my skin get hot. Morgan was staring at me. I guessed I was blushing. She chuckles and Eric glances at her. She goes silent.

"So Four, aren't you going to introduce me?" Eric's voice is low and cold, I stare down at my food, but when I glance at him for a second his eyes are locked on me. _Stop looking at me! Please!_ I keep staring down.

"Well _Eric._" Four spits out his name, "This is Liz, and Morgan. Transfers." I look back up, seeing Eric glance at Morgan, his eyes lock on me again. Not moving. I see him smirk. I want to groan but I'm afraid it'll make him mad, so I sit there with him staring at me while I slowly eat.

He slaps his hand on the table, standing up. "Well, we should all be going now." Eric mumbles.

"Going where?" Morgan asks, her voice is barely over a whisper.

"Well, I'm supposed to take you transfers to where you'll be sleeping for the next few weeks, and I might show you all the training room. If I feel like it" He growls, walking off.

"Alright transfers!" Eric shouts. "Let's go." He opens another set of doors on the other side of the cafeteria; I watch his heel go past the door. He didn't even give anyone a chance to stand before he left out. All the transfers stand up, running, more like trampling, each other to get to the door. I guess we all have the same though, Eric won't wait for us.

I'm first out the door, Morgan behind me. I glance around and spot Eric turning down a hall. I run after him, a small herd of transfers right on my tail. Like earlier, we're in dark hallways, there are only a few dim lights in some places. I bump into people again, then we stop, I know that because I slam into another body. Hard. I back up a bit, glancing up to see Eric in front of me in the dim light. He turns his neck a bit so I can only see so much of his face. I notice he's glaring. I look to the ground.

"Sorry." I squeak.

"Anyway. Behind this door is the dormitory." He growls. He's annoyed that I bumped into him. Geez, it was an accident. "You'll be staying here for the next few weeks.

"There are a few rules though." Eric smirks, his hands behind his back. He goes through a list of rules in his head, but I wasn't really paying attention so I only hear a few. Like how we can't leave the compound unless we're with a dauntless, we have to be in the training room by eight o'clock, and we can do whatever we want after six. I smirk at the thought of being able to _whatever_ I want. "You'll be separated from the dauntless born in the first stage of initiation. But, you won't be evaluated separately. Your ranks will be compared with the dauntless born." He smiles. I look to the ground; he doesn't seem like a person who'd ever smile.

"What're ranks for exactly?" I hear a voice in the back of our small herd. Eric looks past everyone to look at the idiot who spoke. I feel sorry for them.

"Well, ranks server for what job you'll get after initiation. If you make it that far." He mumbles the last part. "And, they also see who either becomes factionless, or becomes a dauntless." Everyone is quiet. And I think everyone has stopped breathing, including me. We all stare at Eric with wide eyes, who laughs with an evil grin. "Surprised?" He chuckles, opening the two doors behind him. He clears his throat. "Get changed, then get some sleep. You'll need it for tomorrow." We all slip past him, when the last person enters the dormitory, Eric slams the door. Making me jump. In the dormitory is a table piled with clothes, and there's only so many. I guess everyone has the same thought. Because we all run to the table at once, except me. I watch everyone for a few seconds then run over to join in the war.

Clothes are thrown all around as people fight over them. A pair of black jeans fall to my feet that were thrown out the crowd. I lean down to pick them up but an erudite girl snatches them off the ground, glaring as me as she walks off, throwing her hair over her shoulder.

I groan, trying to squeeze my arm between two people so I can at least get something. It takes me a while but I manage to squeeze my arm through. I feel cold metal as my palm touches the table, rubbing on it until it hits fabric. I pull back hard, a pair of black shorts in my hand. I sigh and stand on my toes, trying to look over people's heads. I only see what looks like five pieces of clothing left. I run around the table and snatch a shirt. I take off running, not wanting to get killed over a pair of clothes.

I head over to an empty bed, all the others have people's clothes from their old factions.

I sit on the edge of _my_ bed, stripping off my pants. I quickly pull on the shorts. They reach to my knees. Good. I don't want to show too much skin. I pull my shirt off next, quickly slipping the new black shirt over my head. The sleeves reach almost to my elbows, but the hem of the shirt almost goes past my hips. It all looked okay though. Except I was still wearing white shoes. I needed to find something black. I looked around, seeing a pair of black boots in the next bed beside me. I look around, hoping, that the owner isn't anywhere around, because I snatch them and hide them under my bed. Lucky the sheets are long enough to hide them out of sight.

* * *

I glance around, not being able to fall asleep for a second. I listen to the snores from some of the boys, and the soft breathing of the girls. I turn, the springs in my bed making a bit of noise, but not enough to wake anyone. I see Morgan had managed to get the bed next to me, not the one where I stole the boots. I stare at her face for a while, she looks so calm and peaceful. A snore rises in her throat and it makes me giggle. I sound like an idiot. I turn back around, my back facing her. I still can't sleep.

I turn again, this time on my back, my eyes staring up to the ceiling. I start to think about candor. How we would always just say whatever we wanted, and we didn't need to be afraid. Here, if you just coughed you'd maybe become factionless. I sighed, feeling warm tears in my eyes. I blink them away. No way am I crying here. And not with all these people, asleep or not. It's _never_ happening.


	3. Chapter 3

Liz

"Today," Four paces in front of us, turning on his heels every time he reaches the end of our small row of initiates. "You'll be learning how to shoot a gun." He turns and faces a wall of targets. He spreads his feet apart and cranes his neck a bit. I see his finger move over the trigger and the gun fires. The bullet goes right in the middle. Everyone stares wide eyes. I never want to make Four mad. He turns and faces us.

"Grab a gun and start shooting." Four shouted. Everyone ran over to grab a gun. I was last but luckily a gun was left. I picked it up, pulling the strap over my shoulder. The gun was heavy and seemed to be longer than my arms. But I managed to hold it. I moved to an empty spot. I bent down a little, holding the gun up to my face. I closed one eye, staring through the small scope my gun had. I noticed only mines had it. We must of all had different guns. I shook my head, trying to concentrate.

I sat there for a while, and I _guessed_ that somehow caught Four's attention. How does doing nothing get someone attention? But he walked over, hands clamped together behind his back. He leaned in a bit; I could feel his breath on my neck. Making the hairs stand.

"Are you going to shoot or not?" His voice made me jump, and fire the gun. The bullet didn't come close to the target. "What kind of shot was that?" He mumbled. I gritted my teeth and turned my head just enough to see him staring at me with narrowed eyes.

"Maybe if you weren't breathing down my neck I would shoot better!" I snapped and faced my target. But I knew Four wouldn't let me go. I felt his hand on my shoulder and he whirled me around to face him. I dropped my gun. Four stared at me, his gaze not moving for a second. I noticed the gun shots had stopped, everyone was watching us. I swallowed.

Four raised a brow, "And who do you think you're talking to?" His voice was barely over a whisper, but it could still scare the life out of anyone. I just stared with wide eyes, my mouth hanging open. I felt my lips quiver as I tried to speak, but nothing came out but little noises. I heard some people laugh and Four turned his gaze on them, making them shut up right away. He faced me again, his hand raised and I thought he would hit me or something. No. Four wasn't like that, was he? I just stared, he pointed behind me.

"Just- just get back to shooting." He mumbled and walked away. I stood there a second, I felt my body trembling. I bent down, grabbing my gun. I took a deep breath and faced my target, my finger on the trigger. I fired, the bullet only inches from the middle of the target. I glanced around, seeing Four watching me still with narrowed eyes. But I saw the corner of his lips move.

* * *

I stick a piece of bread in my mouth as I watch Morgan, her fork piled with beans.

"That was really brave Liz." She smirked. "But stupid." She laughed, it seemed like she laughed at everything.

"Whatever, I don't see you standing up to him." I rolled my eyes and tried to look mad, but I couldn't hide the smile on my face, making Morgan chuckle.

"Why would I stand up to him, I'm not making him mad every five seconds!" She bursts into laughter and I throw my half eaten bread at her, it lands on her tray.

"Hey!" She shouts and picks the bread back up, which is now covered in beans. She threw it back at me but I ducked.

"Miss." I laughed and Morgan rolled her eyes. Then the room fell silent. I knew by now why. Eric. I looked to the door he had stood in the first time I had seen him. He had his arms folded over his chest, I noticed his hair wasn't in its usual _style._ His eyes dart around the room, they land on the table Morgan and I are sitting at. He makes his way over, the heels of his boots clicked with every step. I look down at my tray. Morgan nudges me and I look up, how did he get here so fast.

Eric drops down beside me, one arm on the table and the other on his side. He takes a piece of bread from the small plate in the middle of the table and begins to eat. I watch his mouth move whenever he chews. I bet I look like a creep because Eric turns his gaze on me, narrowing his eyes. I look up at the two piercings over one of his eyebrows, they move whenever he narrows his eyes or frowns. I quickly look back down at my tray and I hear Eric sigh.

"So, where's Four?" He spits out Four's name. I guess they really hate each other, whenever they bring up each other they seem annoyed. I shrug one shoulder, not looking at Eric.

"I haven't seen him since this morning." I mumble. Morgan nudges me and speaks.

"I think I saw him somewhere in here." She shrugged. "With some other dauntless." She scooped up some beans in her fork and shoved them in her mouth. I watched her eat for a few seconds. Eric grunted and stood up.

"Well, I guess he won't be taking you. Come on." Eric says, I can tell he's ordering. He walks to the other door across the cafeteria and pushes them open. I stuff a few beans in my mouth before running out the door. I hear feet following after me. I have a small herd of initiates on my tail; they all expect me to lead them now since I most likely know where Eric went. I see his heel pass a corner and I run after it, only to have my head slam into Eric's back. I back up. Why does this always happen?

I hear him grunt and he rubs his back, making the muscles flex. I stare at them for a few seconds but shake my head. Focus Liz.

He turns and faces us, his eyes scanning over our small group. He nods to himself. I guessed he was done counting because he begins to walk again, leading us into a humongous room. I glance around in every direction, seeing a chalkboard. All of our names are written down. I face forward, seeing a row of black punching bags hanging off the ceiling. Eric stands in front of one, he picks at his nails while his eyes scan over each and every one of us.

"Since Four isn't here, I guess I'll take over for now. But you'll be learning how to fight now, if Four didn't tell you earlier." He mumbled, looking down at his fingers, he keeps playing around with his nails. Now picking at the cuticles. I think I spot a bit of blood. I shake my head, trying to focus on Eric's face now. "One reason why you'll be learning how to fight is to get you prepared for defending yourself from an attack. You'll need this lesson if you _ever_ want to be dauntless." He shrugs, I guess he really doesn't care if we make it in dauntless or not. He must just want to get this lesson over with.

"Anyway. You won't be fighting each other today, but still watch me. Because you'll be practicing on these." He's referring to the punching bags. But he throws a few fake punches at the air, along with kicks. I watch his muscles ripple with every movement. No. Focus. He then turns to the punching bag; he lifts his arms, elbows facing the bag. I see his eyes narrow slightly and he punches, sending the bag flying back. I stare in amazement. I never want to make him mad either. Both he and Four now scare me.

But he isn't done. When the bag goes still Eric backs a few inches, raising his leg. He kicks hard and the bag goes even further, I almost think it would come off the hinges.

"Go!" Eric shouts, his voice echoes through the huge room and everyone jumps, running to a bag. I manage to get one next to Morgan. She glanced at me. A smile flashes on her face but is gone in a second. I smile for a while then face my bag. I hold up my elbows like Eric did, sending my fist into the bag. It barely moves an inch. I hear some chuckle. Morgan. I face her.

"Shut up!" I shout and she tries harder not to laugh. I grunt and face my bag. It seems like each time I punch and kick, I get worst. I sigh, running my fingers through my hair. How am I sweating so much? I grunt again. I probably look like a mess and stink. I raise my elbows again, sending another punch. Nothing. I hear someone snort. I turn slightly to see Eric watching me, his arms folded over his chest. Making his biceps seem larger. I try not to stare.

"Come on candor, you can do better than that." He taunts. I frown, my eyebrows almost reaching my long thick eye lashes.

I punch again. Nothing.

"What was that candor?" Eric fakes a laugh. I feel my body get hot and some people's eyes are on me, of course Morgan is one of them and she's trying not to smile.

"Shut up Eric." I say through gritted teeth. So my voice comes out low. But Eric must have heard me.

"What was that initiate?" He raises a brow, the one with the piercings over it. I feel my body tense. He's walking towards me. When his footsteps come to a stop I quickly glance behind me, seeing he is only inches from me. I can feel the heat from his chest on my back. I freeze. I'm even afraid to breath. Eric just stands there, hovering over me. When he breaths I can feel his chest touch my back a bit. I feel uncomfortable. But I don't move.

"What, can't talk anymore?" He laughs, but he still doesn't move. I notice the room is completely silent. Eric glares at everyone else, I hear punching and kicking again. Eric looks down at me again, I feel his breath on my neck. He slowly backs away from me, pacing behind the other initiates now. I take a deep breath. I feel my skin burning and I guess my face is red. I look at Morgan who isn't smiling anymore.

"Are you trying to get killed?" She hissed in a whisper. I wince and face my bag, going back to my weak punches.

* * *

We spend most of day just using the punching bags. I look down at my fist. My fingers are stiff and the skin on the knuckles is split. I see a bit of blood. I flex my fingers a few times, trying to get the stiff feeling out of them. When we're released to go do whatever we want for the rest of the day, Morgan snatches my wrist in her hand and drags me around.

"Where are we going exactly?" I question and she lets me go.

"I want to get my hair dyed. And so are you." She smirks. I groan. I don't really want my hair dyed. I like it in its normal brown color. But I don't argue with Morgan. She takes my hand and drags me around again.

She takes me to a young woman called Z. She has long blonde hair dyed a purple color at the bottom. Her eyes are big and grey, but outlined with a bit of green. She wears a black tank top with one sleeve falling off one of her shoulders. She also wears a pair of black shorts that don't come close to her knees. I look back to her hair. I really don't want to do this.

"Oh, hi Morgan. Finally made a choice about getting your hair dyed?" Z asked, glancing at me. "And who is this?" She narrows her eyes.

"This is Liz, she's getting her hair dyed too." Morgan grins like crazy. It makes Z smile with a chuckle. "Come in." She says, moving to the side so we can both squeeze through the door. I look around, seeing many boxes.

"Come." Morgan smiles, taking me to a box filled with pictures. I look through them, trying to seem bored. But I see one I _think_ I might like and might work on me. I guess Morgan is watching me because she snatches the picture out of my hand.

"This would look wonderful on you!" She squeals and takes me over to Z. She shoves the picture in Z's hands. Her eyes scan the picture for a second then land on me.

"Alright, let's get started." Z smirks. I don't think this was a good idea.

* * *

**Hey! Sorry it took me a while to get this chapter up. But every time I typed it my laptop would freeze and I had to start over. But here it is! Reviews please :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Liz

I run my fingers through my new hair. I had gotten my hair dyed black, with white highlights. I thought I looked a bit weird at first, but I soon started to accept it. I watched Eric pace in front of his, his hands behind his back.

"If I forgot to mention yesterday, today you'll be fighting each other. If you didn't learn anything with the punching bags then you're out of luck, because you'll be fighting anyway." He growls. I guess he's in a bad mood today. Like always. He makes his way over to the board across the humongous room; I had later learned it was called the training room- duh.

I see my name almost right away; I'm against some boy named Aaron. I look around, trying to see if I know him. Nope. The only person I know so far is Morgan. I sigh. Aaron and I are second to fight. I stand next to Morgan, watching two girls who are almost the same size; one has blonde hair, the other brown, go against each other.

They circle around, their arms up to protect their faces. The one with blonde hair jumps at the brunette, but she moves to the side, making the blonde stumble forward. I watch as the brunette hits her in the back with her elbow, making the blonde fall over. The blonde stays down for a while but when she tries to stand, the brunette kicks her in the head, and she falls back down. Not getting up this time. That was fast.

"Is she unconscious?" Eric asks, frowning. The brunette leans down and looks back up, nodding. I stare for a second and Eric walks to the board circling a name. Loran. I guess that's the brunette. Next to her name is Kylie. I sigh. Aaron and I are up.

I kick my shoes off, standing on the cold floor with bare feet. I try to crack my knuckles, but no noise comes. I grunt and go onto the mat, holding my arms up, Aaron doing the same. He smirks and we circle for a few seconds. I stare at him, not moving my eyes for a second. He fakes like he's about to jump at me and I stumble. I hear him laugh.

"Scared candor?" He smirks again. I roll my eyes, we're still circling.

"Come on, can we start already or do I have to fight for you?" I hear Eric say impatiently. I focus back on Aaron who's coming at me. I try to move to the side like Loran did. But I move a little too late, so Aaron's fist slams into my face, making me fall hard on my back. I feel blood and a shooting pain runs up my nose. I wince and try to hurry and stand, Aaron is staring down at me, giving me a wicked smile.

"Come on candor, get up!" He taunts. But I'm on my feet. I hold my arms back up and we're circling again for a few seconds. I swing my arm, managing to land my fist in his left temple. It doesn't do much. He still stands tall. He laughs.

"What was that candor?" Aaron laughs again. But I hear Eric's voice when he says it.

I come close and kick Aaron in the gut. The air goes out of him and he clenched his belly, bending over. I run behind him, kicking him in the butt so he falls down. I see him getting on his feet, one hand still clenching his stomach. I smirk and kick at his face; I see blood dripping out his mouth. I lift my foot again and start kicking. I don't stop until I see the light begin to fade from Aaron's eyes.

"Liz stop!" I hear someone scream. Morgan. I stop, my foot hovering over Aaron's face. He spits out a mouthful of blood, his nose is bleeding and I see many bruises around his eye. I feel horrible. I step back off the mat and bump into Morgan.

"What was that all about?" She whispers. I shake my head.

"I don't know." I mumbled as Aaron was helped on his feet, he glances at me and frowns. I see him mouth something.

_You're going to wish you never did that._

* * *

**And here you go! Chapter 4 :D Sorry it's so short!**


	5. Chapter 5

Liz

I didn't get any sleep last night. Whenever I closed my eyes all I could see was me beating Aaron. I hated fighting. And now I have to start that all again here. I yawned; my eyes were red and had dark clouds around them.

"You look, horrible." Morgan muttered while we walked to the training room together. We weren't escorted like last time, so we had to find out own way there. It didn't take long to get there, but we were still late. All of the other initiates were there.

"Glad you could finally make it candor." I hear a deep voice echo. I look around spotting Four instead of Eric. I hear Morgan grunt and she walks off, taking a spot in the group of initiates. I follow and stand beside her.

"You'll all be fighting again today." Four shouts. "I hope some of you might have picked up a few things from your fellow initiates when watching them fight yesterday. If you didn't, well, whatever." He moves to the side, revealing the board that was hidden behind his back. I scan it for a while then find my name; the space next to it is empty. I narrow my eyes in confusion. I raised my hand, as if I were in school. Four nods to me.

"Um, why is the space next to my name empty? Am I not fighting today?" I make sure my voice is loud enough to hear. Four shrugs one shoulder.

"Well candor, after your little fight yesterday, Aaron was taken to the infirmary and will be staying there for the day." I noticed Four's eyes were narrowed while he talked to me. I looked down to the floor. "So that meant one of you wouldn't be fighting. And it was only fair for it to be you candor." Four growls and moves back over to stand in front of the board.

"Morgan and Loran, you're up." He shouts. Morgan pulls off her shoes, cracking her knuckles. The sound of small bones cracking bounces off the walls. I stare at her. Morgan is big but Loran looks much bigger. I watched them both stand in front of each other in front of the mat. They both lift their arms at the same time and then they begin to circle.

Morgan throws the first punch, hitting Loran in the chin. It makes Loran stumble back and I see blood. I stare with wide eyes. Loran frowns and bends down, swiping her leg under Morgan who falls on her back side. Loran starts kicking Morgan in the gut who screams only once. She grabs Loran's leg when she's about to kick again. I smirk. Morgan twists Loran's leg, making her scream now. Morgan keeps twisting until it looks like she'll break Loran's leg. I want to say something but I keep silent.

Loran screams to the top of her lungs and falls over, turning her body with her leg so it's now turned the right way. But Morgan is still holding on. Loran lifts her other leg, kicking Morgan in the jaw. She lets go. I see blood running down Morgan's face. Loran is now on her feet, but the leg that was twisted is sticking out straight. I smirk once again.

"Having trouble walking?" Morgan laughs. I want to yell at her to shut up for once. Before she gets _herself_ killed. Loran growls and kicks Morgan hard in the head. I see her neck snap back and her head hits hard against the mat. I almost screamed when her eyes began to grow dim.

_She's dead. She's dead. She's dead._ I keep repeating that in my head, I feel my breaths growing quicker. Four walks to the mat, pressing his finger on Morgan's neck. I guess he's checking for a pulse. He nodded to himself.

"She's just knocked out." He shrugged, pulling Morgan off the ground and over his shoulder, her legs dangled next to his chest and he kept her in place by putting his hand on her back. His eyes fell on us.

"You get the rest of the day to yourselves." He mumbles, walking out the room. I watch Morgan's head dangle about with every step Four makes. I feel tears in my eyes.

* * *

I pick at the peas on my tray, sitting alone. I watch all the other dauntless, and transfers in large groups laughing and shouting. I sighed, looking back down at my tray. I hear footsteps coming my way. I look up, my eyes clouded from tears forming in my eyes. I see Four dropping down in the seat next to me. He holds a tin mug. I stare at it for a while then look at my tray. He nudges me.

"You uh, alright?" His voice is low, and I can barely hear it over the shouting dauntless. I nod, rubbing my thump over my eyes, trying to get rid of the tears before Four notices. I hear him sigh and he moves over closer. His voice is at a whisper.

"I know you're upset. But you're going to see stuff like what happened to Morgan. You'll have to accept that if you're ever going to be a dauntless Liz." I was surprised from him using my name. I was used to being called candor. "You're going to see friends and loved ones die. But we have to be strong. Brave." He mumbles. I see his lips quiver. He's looking for more to say. I nod, trying not to cry. "So. I'm going to ask again. You alright?" Four raised a brow.

I nod. "I'm more than alright." I force a smile on my face. I see the corner of Four's lips twitch and he gives me half a smile. I look back to my tray, filling my mouth with peas. I glance at Four who is just staring at me. I try not to stare back but my eyes do what they want.

"Why are you staring at me?" I feel my voice break and Four looks away. Not giving me an answer. I sigh, taking a sip from my cup.

I push my tray away from me and I lean forward, putting my elbows on the table. I run my fingers through my black and white hair. I look down. Thinking about Morgan again. God I wish she was here. Then I hear Four sigh, I look up, seeing Eric coming over. He sits down on my other side, crushing me between him and Four. I groan. I feel uncomfortable with my body pressed against theirs.

"What do you want _Eric?"_ Four spits out his name like he does most of the time. Eric shakes his head, his body presses closer to mines and I feel like I'll vomit. I look at Four who's just staring ahead.

"Nothing really Four. I just came to eat like everyone else here." He shrugged one shoulder. "Oh, but I heard your little friend went unconscious during her fight." Eric is looking at me now. "What was her name, Morgan I believe?" He smirks. He's just trying to make me upset. I know he is.

"Shut the hell up Eric." Four spits out, I wince at how angry he sounds. Eric just snorts.

"Last time I checked Four, I'm a dauntless leader. Not you." He smirked again. I tried to squeeze out. But Eric pressed closer. Trapping me in between the two of them. I groaned loudly and Four looked at me.

"What's wrong?" He whispered and he looked at Eric. Finding the answer to his question. I hear Four sigh. He moves over, giving me room to actually breath. I scoot over after Four, trying to put some space between me and Eric. I feel my skin burning and my cheeks are hot. Eric laughs, looking at me.

"Aw, gonna break my heart candor?" Eric gives me a wicked grin, followed with a laugh. I look down at the table. When will this day end?

"Eric, why don't you just shut up and leave her alone."

"Four, I'm fine okay? I can take care of myself." I mumble and I think Four looks hurt. He swallows, I can tell because his Adam's apple goes up then down. He nods slowly. I look back at Eric who's smirking now.

"Yeah Four. Listen to the little girl." He laughs again, taking _my cup _and pressing it to his lips. He chugs all the liquid inside down. Not stopping to breath. When he's finished, he slams the cup down, taking in a deep breath. I smile a little. But then hurry and wipe it away. I don't want Eric to know he made me smile. He'll just bother me more. But some part of me likes it. I pinch myself under the table.

What am I thinking? Am I seriously thinking I might like Eric? No. I could never like a jerk like him. I sigh. Trying to clear my thoughts. I notice Four is watching me with a concerned look. I stare at him for a second and narrow my eyes.

"Four, I'm fine. Honest." I whisper lowly, trying to keep Eric from hearing. But this guy must have super hearing or something.

"Why don't you two just kiss already?" Eric grunted. Stood and walked off. I kept staring down at the table.

"Ignore him. He's just being a dick." Four grunts, standing up as well. He leaves me alone again. I stare at the spot where he sat. I could still feel his presence.

I sighed, standing up as well. Since we had the rest of the day off I just wandered around, rubbing my hands on the cold walls. I didn't know where I was or where I was going, but I stopped when I heard voices behind a door. It looked like it was a closet or something, if dauntless even had those.

I pressed my ear to the door, trying to see who it was. It sounded like a male voices. Aaron. I almost gasped but I didn't want him to hear me. I kept listening, hearing another voice, but I didn't know who.

"It was just one fight. You act like that's such a big deal."

"It is. How am I supposed to just let a little girl beat me and get over it!?" Aaron. I could obviously tell they were talking about me.

"Listen, she's just a little girl. You can't let her get to you like this."

"I need to get her back. I need to make her wish she never humiliated me like that."

"She didn't really humiliate you." I heard someone snort; I guessed it was the other boy talking with Aaron.

"Whatever, but she still needs to pay."

"What're you going to do, kill her?" I heard another snort followed with a fake laugh. "If you're going to do that you're crazy man." I heard footsteps and the door handle began to shake. I moved back and panicked. I ran down the hall, turning the corner just in time. I peeked past it, seeing the boy who was talking to Aaron walking out. He had long blonde hair that started to change to a light brown color towards the end. His light blue eyes darted around and he shrugged. He must have heard me running. I held my breath. Afraid he might hear me. But he walked off, thankfully not in my direction. Aaron came out a few seconds later. I noticed his face was still messed up.

He started walking and I felt a lump in my throat. He was coming my way. I stood there freaking out, wondering if I should run or stay there and pray he didn't see me. I listened to his footsteps grow louder by the second. I looked around and turned, running down another hall. Why did they have so many tunnels and hallways in dauntless. I shook my head. Who cares about hallways? I'm trying to keep myself alive! I stopped, seeing it was a dead end.

_Really! Now! _I turned, Aaron walked right past the hallway I had just ran by. I sighed with relief. I slowly crept forward, peeking past the corner as I watched him walk off. I wiped the sweat off my forward. Along with my palms on my pants. I waited until he disappeared into the darkness before I took off running.

I didn't stop. And I still didn't know where the hell I was going. I glanced behind me; afraid Aaron was fooling me and was following me this whole time. The thought scared me. I didn't ever want to be alone with him.

I kept running, my legs were beginning to fill with pain and it felt like they'd fall off at any second. The only thing that stopped me was me slamming in someone. Eric.

* * *

**I dont really like how this chapter turned out :\ But whatever, here's chapter 5**


	6. Chapter 6

Liz

I fell back hard, making pain rise in my back. Eric stared down at me with a wide smirk on his face. I quickly got on my feet. Rubbing at my back with Eric still staring at me like I was a meal and he had been starving for weeks.

"What's the matter candor? You act like you've seen a ghost or something." Eric laughed. I just shook my head.

"I was just, lost that's all." I lied, well it kind of was the truth, I guess. Eric just shrugged and shook his head, the smirk still on his face. I wanted to slap it off. But I knew if I laid one hand on him, he'd most likely kill me.

"No. I think you're lying to me candor." He laughed. "Come on, just tell me what's wrong." I didn't want to tell Eric. If I told him Aaron was out to get me, he'd just hand me right over and I'd be dead. I swallowed, shaking my head again.

"Nothing Eric." I spat out his name like Four always did. "Nothing wrong okay?" I could hear my voice getting louder and I felt my cheeks getting warm. I was mad. And Eric knew that. He just always loved to get me upset.

"Really candor? You're going to keep lying to me? I thought you liked me?" I felt my skin burning. What? I almost gagged. Me? Liking Eric? It would never happen.

"I don't like you!" I tried to scream, but my voice broke. Eric laughed, loudly. I sighed, my skin was getting hotter every second and I bet my face was red as hell.

"Still going to lie to me?" He shook his head, smiling. He looked weird smiling. I was used to his wicked little smirk. "I won't tell anyone, just admit you like me and you can go." I shook my head. Folding my arms. Eric couldn't force me to tell him, could he? Unless he had gotten his dirty little hands on some truth serum. But I didn't think that was possible.

I saw his smile fade. He frowned. I felt his hand on my shoulders and he gave them a squeeze. His nails dug into my skin and I winced, letting my arms drop to my side.

"Now I'm going to ask one more time candor. Do you like me or not?" Why did he want to know so badly?

"Why do I have to tell you!? It's not like you'll care." I don't know why, but I felt like I'd cry. Tears began to fill in my eyes and I tried to hardest not to let them stream down my face. But they did anyway. Eric still didn't let go. "What, do you like me or something!?" I snapped, but I was still sad. I didn't know why, did I like Eric? I shook my head to myself.

"No I don't like you!" He snapped, snatching his hands away, making me almost fall. "Why would I like a stupid small girl from candor?" Those words hurt more than anything he's ever said to me. I think I did like him. But I didn't know why. But more tears filled my eyes and I felt a lump in my throat. I backed away.

"No." I whispered. "I don't like you." I knew it was a lie. But I couldn't tell him now. He just thought of me as a stupid small girl from candor. Eric stared at me, still frowning. His hands were balled into fists and I thought he'd punch me. We were alone, so he could do whatever he wanted with me.

"I can't believe you're going to keep lying to me." He mumbled and pushed past me. I turned and watched him walk down the hall. Tears still ran down my face and I wiped them away with my sleeve. I stood there a second, listening to Eric's footsteps get quieter as he got further.

"I can't believe it either." I whispered, turning and walking the opposite way.

I headed back to the dorm, only to see Morgan there, lying in bed. Her back faced me. I smiled while running over, shaking her shoulder.

"What?" She groans, her eyes slowly open. When she noticed I was standing there her eyes had lit up. "Hey candor." She joked. I rolled my eyes.

"How are you feeling" I grin, sitting on the edge of the bed. The springs creaked under my small weight.

"Alright. I keep getting headaches but whatever." She shrugged, rubbing the back of her neck. I nodded. Walking to my bed. I didn't bother to change my clothes, I just slept.

* * *

The next day I wake to Eric shouting at us, a flashlight in his hand. Four was beside him, holding a flashlight as well. There was a lot of other dauntless standing with them.

"Come on, everyone up!" Eric shouted, I jumped out of bed. I watched everyone else mimic my actions. Morgan walked over, standing on the other side of my bed.

"What do you thinks going on?" She whispered and I shook my head. I was just staring at Eric, thinking about what he told me yesterday.

"_Why would I like a stupid small girl from candor?"_ I felt tears in my eyes so I quickly blinked them away. Then I remembered Morgan was talking to me. I shrugged one shoulder.

"I don't know. Maybe something special." I smiled.

"Everyone hurry and get dressed, you have five minutes!" Eric shouts, turning and walking out the door. I was glad he left, I didn't want to get changed in front of him.

I pulled off my shirt, quickly changing into another where at the end of the sleeves there was a hole for me to slip my thumbs in. I got into a pair of black jeans with ribbed knees. Morgan smiled at me.

"You look nice." She laughed. I rolled my eyes, slipping on a leather jacket vest. Morgan was already changed. How did she get dressed so fast? I shrugged to myself, running out the door after everyone else who was ready.

We head to the tracks, in front of them is a pile of guns. They don't look like normal guns. I remember what they are. Paintball guns. I smile slightly, I've never used one, but I've heard the dauntless kids talk about them at school. They made them sound like lots of fun.

"Everyone grab a gun." Eric barks, I run to the pile and grab the first one I can get to. It's the perfect size for me. Morgan stands on my side, carrying a gun that looks a bit too small for her. I try not to laugh. But I guess she saw me trying not to.

"Shut up!" She punched my arm playfully and I stuck my tongue out at her, making her roll her eyes.

"When is the train going to get here?" I hear Eric grumble. He's talking to Four. I glance behind me.

"Oh, any second now. You should know by now." Four replied, staring down at the gun slung in his hand. He was doing this too? I looked over at Eric, who had a gun as well. He glanced at me for a second and I noticed he had his eyes narrowed. I look to the ground. Repeating the things he said to me yesterday. Light began to shine in my face, I looked up, seeing the train coming. I backed up a bit, ready to run and jump.

The train passed by fast, Four ran alongside it for a few seconds then jumped, followed by Eric. I jumped on last, and almost didn't make it if it weren't for Morgan helping me on.

Once I had gotten on Four begins to speak.

"We'll be dividing into two teams to do a little capture the flag, it's a dauntless tradition. So, take it seriously." Four shouts over the roaring train. I notice his eyes were locked on me the whole time he is talking. I look down at my shoes. "You choose first." Four says to Eric. I look over at Eric who scans the crowd.

"Loran." Eric shouts. Four nods and his eyes go in every direction.

"Morgan." Four mumbles, but loud enough for us all to hear.

"Aaron."

"Liz." I'm surprised to hear I was picked by Four. I was kind of hoping Eric picked me. But then I remembered what he thought about me. I needed to get over him. I didn't listen to who else was picked. Eric's team hopped off the train first, we waited a while and jumped after. I landed hard, a shooting pain running up my legs. I winced, trying to find my footing.

Four pulled out an orange flag. The outline of it was glowing. I couldn't take my eyes off it.

"We'll need a strategy." Four mumbled. "Any ideas?" The minute he asked everyone was shouting out their ideas. I was surprised Eric's team didn't find us by now. Four just sat there waiting. I sighed, walking off. I noticed Morgan was following me.

"Where are you going?" She whispered. I shrugged, crouching down, my gun clenched tightly in my hand.

"I think we should stay with the group." Morgan hissed. I shook my head.

"Nah. I'd rather go scout around for Eric's group." I shrugged a shoulder. I heard Morgan snort.

"And you say you don't like him." She faked a laugh.

"Shut up!" I snapped, but I immediately went silent. I didn't want to get caught when it was only Moran and me.

We kept sneaking around; eventually we spotted Eric's team's flag hidden in a small group of tall trees. It was well hidden but the light coming from the flag kind of made it easy to spot.

"Should we go back and tell Four and the others?" Morgan whispered, I nodded slowly, turning and sneaking back to our group.

One of the dauntless girls in the group stared at us as we ran back. "Where were you guys?" She growled. I ignored her, going right to Four.

"We found their flag, it's hidden in a few tall trees. I don't know the exact location but I can show you." I mumbled, Four nodded slowly, I walked off, Four right behind me. Along with the rest of our team.

All of our feet moving at the same time made a bit of noise, but I didn't think Eric's team would hear us. Unless they were hiding and watching us this whole time.

I took everyone to the exact spot where Morgan and I spotted Eric's flag. Four smirked.

"Alright, half of you stay here and guard our flag. The others come with me." There wasn't any arguing, half of our team walked off, the others who didn't moved followed Four.

We crept forward, hiding behind a few large trees.. I was with Morgan and Four.

Four pointed to the flag.

"They'll most likely have it guarded. Eric isn't an idiot." Four mumbled. "Alright, here's what we're going to do-" Four was interrupted by guns firing. I saw paint splatter next to me and it made me almost scream. I held up my gun, looking in every direction, but before we knew it we were being ambushed. "Go!" Four shouted. I stood up and ran, looking for somewhere safe. But the sound of paint balls splattering kept following me until I dived behind a nearby tree.

I took a deep breath. Peeking past the trunk, my gun ready. But no one else was shooting at me. But that didn't mean the sound of guns shooting stopped. I stood there for a while, making sure it was safe to come out. When no one had shot at me for a while I took off running in the direction where I spotted Eric's flag. I let go of my gun, letting it dangle on the strap that hugged my body. I was surprised no one had seen me since I was right in the open.

I stopped when I was only a few feet away from the flag. No one was here. I found that weird and didn't move. It was a trap. Someone was most likely hiding in a tree or something, waiting to shoot anyone who came close to the flag. I took a deep breath. Maybe if I ran fast enough I could snatch the flag and get out of there without being shot. But I wasn't really fast. I stood there thinking. But what did I have to loose? I took off running, only to have something slam into my side. I fell to the ground, pain filled in my hip. I looked up, seeing Eric staring down at me. I should have known this wouldn't work. I fumbled to get a hold of my gun, but Eric already had his ready. He smirked, glancing at the flag.

"Did you really think it was a good idea to run out here in the open. You didn't think someone was maybe guarding the flag" He laughed. I frowned. Actually I did think someone was guarding your dumb flag. But I was taking my chances.

"Shut up Eric." I growled, gritting my teeth. Eric laughed again.

"Did I strike a nerve?" He grinned. I wanted to just slap him across the face. But I couldn't, since I had a gun aimed at me. Why did I always have to be alone with him? I'd rather it be Aaron more than Eric. "You really are an idiot aren't you, coming here alone. I thought you were smarter than that candor." He shook his head, that wicked grin still on his face. Why couldn't he just shoot me and get this over with? But no, he has to keep talking and annoy me the whole time. But I kind of like to hear his voice_. Really Liz? You're doing this again. The man keeps pestering you and you like him for it? _I almost gag at myself.

"Could you just shoot me already? I'm getting a little tired of just lying here." I growl. Eric smirks again. Shaking his head.

"Nah. I think I should leave you like this so we can just talk and get to know each other." He laughs. I feel something rise in my throat. I really am about to throw up.

"Eric really!" I feel my voice break when I tried to scream, and it makes Eric laugh even louder. But then he stops. I notice why. I hear guns firing. I see yellow paint splatter on Eric's side and he shouts out in pain. Do they really hurt that much? The thought makes me smirk. I hurry and get ahold of my gun, aiming between Eric's legs. He doesn't notice me before it's too late. I pull the trigger and he lets out a scream. I try not to laugh as he drops to his knees.

I get on my feet as quick as possible. Ready to get the flag.

"Man I really hate you." I hear him trying to force the words out of his mouth, but he's in too much pain. I burst into laughter when he falls over, his hands holding tight between his legs. I can see blue paint splattered on his paints. It makes me laugh more. Then I remember the flag. I glance over it, then back to Eric. I smirk and run to the flag, snatching it out of the ground. Really? Why didn't they put it in a tree? Maybe Eric was the idiot here. But I shout with victory. My team is starting to flood in. I smile, they shout after me, crowding around me. I Before I know it my feet are lifted off the ground and I'm carried over a small group of initiates and dauntless born. I look down, seeing Eric slowly getting on his feet. When he does some of the people on his team who have just arrived start to laugh, pointing at the spot where I shot on his pants. He frowns at them, making them all shut up right away.

"Liz!" I hear someone yell my name, I turn my neck a bit, since I'm still being carried by my team. I see Four staring at me, his arms folded, his gun behind his back, held their by the strap that crosses his chest. He gives me a smile. "Nice job." I smile back and Four walks over to Eric who looks like he's still in pain because he's bending over a bit. I laugh. Not just because Eric was in pain. But because of all the dauntless carrying me off.

* * *

**I was wondering, should I tell the story from other's point of view? Like Eric or Four? :3**


	7. Chapter 7

**I might be trying to do a chapter soon from someone else's point of view, for now, you'll keep reading Liz's point of view and like it! I'm joking :D**

* * *

Liz

I run to the training room, alone this time. Everyone else had woken before me and I guessed they were already there. I walk in, seeing a wall of targets and a table with knives all over it. I narrow my eyes. Are we really going to be throwing knives? I shrug, taking a place in a group of initiates. Eric is standing in front of the targets, his arms clamped together in front of his stomach. The piercings over his eyebrow glint. I smile. And this time I don't wipe it away.

"If you didn't know, tomorrow is the last day of stage one. Today you'll be learning how to aim, but with knives instead of guns. Everyone grab three knives then watch as Four demonstrates." Eric orders. I run to the table, grabbing the first three knives I can get. I back up, taking my place back with the initiates. Four sighs, grabbing three knives like the rest of us. He stands in front of a target and throws, the first knife hits right on the target. So do the others. I nod slowly. As if I approve of him.

"Alright, line up and start throwing!" Eric barks. Everyone runs forward, taking their place in front of a target. I start throwing right away, my arm seemed to start hurting a second after I started. And the worst thing was, I didn't hit the target once. I didn't even come close to it. All my knives would hit the wall beside the target and fall to the floor. The sound of clattering metal bounced off the walls and I winced. This wasn't going to end well for me.

I went to retrieve my knives, only to see Eric was standing in my place. I groaned, but it was a kind of fake, and stood in front of him. I could feel the heat from his chest and his breath on my neck. He was making me a little uncomfortable. I pulled my arm back, and I prayed a little that my knife did and didn't hit Eric in the face. I threw, the knife seemed to get even further from the target. I heard Eric snort.

"You're can't shoot, you're weak, and now you can't even throw a knife candor?" Eric snaps. I wince at how cold and low his voice is. I sigh, throwing another knife, it hits the wall and I feel like my life is over now. Eric sighs, walking off. I sigh with relief. For once he didn't pester me. I began throwing again, but didn't get any better.

I hear Eric groan across the room. He picks at his nails. "Alright, you all can leave. Except you candor." He mutters, everyone else walks out except Eric, Four, and me. I don't like this at all. I see Four staring at me, that concerned look in his eyes. I nod my head at him, telling him I'll be fine. But he doesn't look away.

"Can I ask why I have to stay?" I raised a brow, making Eric frown.

"Well candor. One, because you're weak. And two, because I said so!" He snapped and I winced, looking down at my feet.

"Eric she doesn't have to stay." I hear Four mumble. But Eric's super hearing works its magic, he faces Four.

"Um Four, may I ask you this, who is the dauntless leader here?" That makes Four shut up right away, and it makes Eric smirk. He turns and faces me, the smirk still on his face. "Alright candor. You can stay here until you learn how to hit the target. I don't care if it takes your whole life. Now start throwing." Eric turns and faces Four again.

"You could always leave. I can watch her myself." I heard Eric laugh. Oh please don't leave me with this maniac, he might stab a knife in my head or something. I hear Four sigh. He turns, walking out the door. I can't breathe anymore. I can't believe Four is going to actually leave me alone with Eric in a room filled with knives.

"Candor, are you deaf?" Eric faces me. "I said start throwing!" I jump and grab a handful of knives. I begin to throw but don't come any closer to the target. Time passes by slowly, but I know we've been here for hours. I hear Eric grunt. I glance back at him, seeing him staring down at his wrist as if he were wearing a watch. He taps his wrist and looks at me.

"Did I ask you to stop?" He asks and I just stare. He takes a deep breath, "Anyway candor, I'm tired of standing here all day waiting for you to hit the target at least once. I'll just have someone else come watch you I guess until you learn to hit the target. Don't you dare leave this room." Eric orders and I nod. He leaves out, coming back minutes later with someone behind him, Aaron.

A lump rises in my throat and I can barely breathe. Aaron stares at me smirking. He was going to be in the room alone with me, so he could do whatever he wanted with me and no one would be here to see it.

"Liz, you know Aaron right? He _volunteered_ to watch you while I'm gone. Aaron." He glances at Aaron. "If she tries to leave once before she hits the target, come find me or just do whatever you want to punish her." Eric shrugs. Yeah, if Aaron gave me a punishment, it would be to kill me.

I watched as Eric walked out the training room, his hands clamped together behind his back. I sighed, turned and facing the targets, going back to my throwing. I heard Aaron's footsteps come my way. I felt his breath on my neck and shiver ran down my spine.

"You really are horrible at this." Aaron laughed, snatching my hand, taking the knife I was about to throw. I groaned. He bent his arm back, throwing it forward. The knife spent for a few seconds before hitting hard onto the target. It stuck there for a moment before falling to the cold hard floor.

I rolled my eyes, throwing again, I still missed. Aaron groaned.

"Really Liz, you should be better at this by now. And I'm surprised those small arms of yours haven't fallen off yet." He smirks, rubbing his hands over my arms. I snatch away, giving Aaron a disgusted look. He just gives me an innocent grin.

I resume back to throwing, but Aaron bothers me the whole time I do. I groan, dropping every knife I have on the floor. They all clatter as I head to the door.

"I. Can't. Do. This." I grit my teeth, but Aaron runs over, blocking the door, he holds a knife in his hand. Eric did tell him to whatever he wanted if I tried to leave. Was he really going to stab me?

"Hey. Eric said you can't leave until you hit that target." Aaron smirks, coming closer to me, I back away until my back presses to a wall. He holds a knife to my throat, trapping me where I am. "You know Liz, I think you need to be punished." I could the blade digging into my skin, and a cold liquid ran down my neck. I saw a wicked smile on Aaron's face, the one Eric always did.

"Aaron please!" I tried to scream but pain filled in my throat and neck. A burning pain. Aaron dug in a bit further. I knew I only had a while before I either bled out, or he slit my throat. Either way I'd die if he didn't stop.

"I don't know. Eric did say I was allowed to punish you." He laughed.

"But he didn't say kill me!" My voice was high pitched and breaking. I felt my face get hot and Aaron laughed.

"Scared Liz?" He tilted his head to the side, raising an eyebrow. I tried to calm down, I felt my breaths growing faster, and that would make my blood pump faster, right? I didn't really know. But I needed to calm down. But I couldn't. Aaron dug down deeper, I felt a lot more blood running down my neck and black began to cloud my vision. Was I really going to die now? I panicked at the thought.

"Hey!" I heard someone shout. I sighed with relief. Now someone comes? Right when I'm about to die? But it didn't matter, at least someone had finally come. Aaron turned his head a bit and pulled the knife away from my neck, dropping it on the floor. I moved my head over to the side a bit, trying to see who had come. Four. He walked over to us, Aaron was backing away. I tried not to laugh, I couldn't anyway, I could barely breath and blood was still pouring from my neck.

"What do you think you were doing to her? Are you crazy initiate?" Four's voice was low and cold. I even felt scared and he wasn't even talking to me. I saw Aaron shaking his head, I noticed his mouth was moving too. He couldn't think of a thing to say. He swallowed, opening his mouth again.

"Well you see, Eric kind of told-"

"Eric told you to do this?" Four's voice was getting louder. Aaron shook his head.

"If you let me finish. Eric asked me to watch her until she hit the target. And he said I could punish her if she tried leaving." Aaron shrugged, Four shook his head, not convinced.

"Just get out of my sight before I slit your neck." Four gritted his teeth and Aaron pushed past Four, but ran off as soon as he reached the door. Four faced me, his eyes grew wide, I knew I was losing a lot of blood. I pressed my hand over my throat, trying to stop just some of the blood so I could at least live for a few more minutes.

"We better get you to the infirmary." Four mumbles and I nod, following him out the door.

* * *

I wake the next day, I feel wet. I guess I had been sweating all night. It was most likely because of the dream I had. I dreamed that Aaron had tied me up, and stabbed me everywhere on my body. I was hoping I'd just die so the pain would stop, but each time he stabbed me it seemed like it gave me more life or something. So I just had to suffer. I head to the dorm, rubbing at the thick white bandage covering the slit on my throat. It's uncomfortable and it itches, but at least I'm alive, right? But I might not be for long; Aaron will most likely try and kill me again.

I don't notice until now I am the only person in the dorm, except Eric and Four, who are across the room talking. I cleared my throat, even though it wasn't really necessary. Eric turned his neck, one of his eyebrows was raised and he smirked.

"You're here early candor." I listen to his footsteps as he walks over, hands clamped together in front of his stomach. He looks at the old busted watch on his wrist when he reaches me, "about twenty minutes early." He grins. "What should we do with you until everyone else gets here candor?"

I shrug, "I could go back to bed?" I smile, Eric frowns but then smirks again.

"Nah. How about, since you're so darn weak candor, we'll do a bit of fighting." My eyes grow wide. Me? Fighting Eric? I almost laugh. Does this guy see how big he is compared to me? I look at Four who's across the room filling out the chalk board, his back turned to Eric and me.

"Um, no thanks. I'd like to keep my face looking nice." Eric laughs at my comment. I fold my arms over my chest, poking out one hip with a brow raised.

"I don't want to hurt your feelings or anything candor, but your face, isn't even close to nice." Eric chuckles and I feel my cheeks get warm. Eric smirks, sometimes I can't stand this man. "Now get on the mat." He demands, the hint of coldness in runs a chill down my spine.

I sigh and nod slowly, kicking off my shoes. Eric does the same and heads to the mat, me right behind. I raise my arms and Eric does the same, his biceps flex and I try to keep from staring. But a smile forms on my face.

"What're you smiling for candor?" Eric narrows his eyes, I quickly wipe the smile away. We circle each other for a while until Eric throws a punch. He's big, but fast. His fist hits me in the face, but not hard. I shake my head, frowning at him. I kick at his gut but Eric grabs my leg. He holds it for a few seconds as I hop on one foot, trying to keep my balance. He throws me back and I land on my back side. I hear Eric laugh.

"Shut up!" I shouted and Eric frowned, coming at me. I see him raise is foot to kick me, but I hurry and roll over to the side, but I'm still easy to attack since I'm crawling on the ground. Eric grabs my hair, forcing me to stand. He starts punching me in the stomach reputably and I feel like I'll throw up all over him. I was hoping I did so he would stop.

The punches keep coming and I feel like they'll kill me until Four shouts something.

"Eric that's enough! You said you would fight her, not kill her." Four sounds annoyed, but also concerned. I sigh with relief when Eric' blows stop coming. He lets my hair go and I fall to the ground.

"Pathetic and weak." Eric whispered. "That wasn't even two minutes." He walks off, leaving me choking and throwing up on the mat. I hear Four groan and he comes over, helping me up. I'm hunched over, holding my stomach.

"Go sit until everyone else gets here." He mumbles, patting me on the back. I walk across the room, sitting on the floor, my back against the wall. I watch Four go on with his business until the other initiates crowd in. Morgan runs right over to me when she gets in.

"What happened?" She kneels down, I guess my face is starting to bruise where Eric first punched because that's where she's staring. And I'm still holding my stomach.

"I had to fight Eric." I mumble. Morgan narrows her eyes.

"That's crazy! Why would you have to fight him?" She sounds angry, I see the blaze in her eyes.

"Morgan it's okay. I'll be fine." I mumble, struggling to get on my feet. Morgan shakes her head, I ignore her, joining everyone else. I don't know how I didn't notice before but Eric is back. He's staring at me with a smirk.

"Today is the last day of stage one. Tomorrow is visiting day if you didn't know." Eric grunts. I wonder who his family is, or what faction he came from. "You'll be fighting today though." He glances at Four and jerks his head. Four grunts, bringing up the board listed with everyone's names. I scan it for a while and notice the space beside my name is blank. I groan. Four did that on purpose. Just because Eric beat me up didn't mean I was weak. I spot Morgan's name though, she's first and against Aaron. I notice she also still has that blaze in her eyes, she's on edge. I kind of feel bad for Aaron. He's going to get his butt kicked.

"Aaron and Morgan, you're up." Eric barks, Morgan pulls off her shoes, cracking her knuckles. She also throws off her jacket. I roll my.

Morgan raises her arms, Aaron follows her every movement. They both circle and Morgan lunches at him, catching Aaron off guard. She tackles him down and starts punching at his face, I see blood coming from his nose, cheeks and temple. But he doesn't stay down long, he kicks Morgan off who goes flying back. Aaron scrambles to his feet and makes his way to her. But she swipes a leg under him, knocking him back to the floor. She stands up, her foot hovering over his stomach. She starts kicking and doesn't stop until Aaron is spitting up blood.

"That's enough." Four snaps, Morgan glances at him and moves away from Aaron who now clenches his stomach. I hear someone clear their throat, I look back, seeing Eric standing next to Four.

"No, that's not enough, they keep fighting until one goes unconscious." Eric grunts. Four shakes his head.

"Morgan you can stop." Four circles her name on the board. "Aaron, head to the infirmary if you need to."

Eric grunts again, "Loran and Bri." Eric orders. Morgan walks over to me. The blaze is still in her eyes.

"I had to take my anger out on someone." She shrugs, cracking her knuckles. I see her lips twitch and a quick smile flashes on her face. I give one back, watching Bri beat the crap out of Loran.

* * *

**I don't really like how these chapters have been turning out lately. But whatever ._.**


	8. Chapter 8

Eric

I head through a series of tunnels and hallways, picking at my cuticles like I always do. Today is visiting day, but I don't think anyone from my family is coming, they never came before, so why would they come now? I don't care anyway, I don't need family. They'll just make me seem soft, which to me is considered weak. I shake my head, trying to clear my thoughts, I need to focus on something else, like finding my way to the dorm. I might have been in dauntless for years, but I still get lost sometimes.

My feet are starting to hurt now from how long I've been walking, a small pain runs up my legs with every step I take. When am I going to find the darn dorm? It feels like I've been walking for hours, months, and possibly years. I give myself a chuckle, _Calm down Eric._ I shake my head, trying to clear my thoughts once again, _You're over exaggerating._ But eventually I find the two wooden double doors, I take a lucky guess that they lead to the dorm and push them open. I scan my eyes over the crowd of initiates who are already out of bed changing. I smirk and see candor staring at me, I narrow my eyes, she's in nothing but a shirt and her underwear. I look away, I'm tough but not a pervert or anything. I shake my head, clapping my hands together, the sound echoes through the room. Everyone faces me, some still in the middle of pulling on their clothes. I smirk when one boy is struggling to pull his shirt over his head.

"Attention!" I shout, my voice echoes like every other noise does here. "A little advice for today, if your families do come to see you, don't try and get too attached. It'll make it easier for both them and you." I chuckle, grinning now, I see some of the initiates look at me a bit worriedly. "And if you didn't know, we have a phrase here in dauntless, 'faction before blood.' I suggest you take it seriously." I laugh and walk back to the door, but I don't leave, I just stand there, leaning against the wall with my hands clamped together in front of me. I scan everyone in the dorm as they finish getting dressed, my eyes fall on candor, who is looking at me again. I groan, when does she ever not look at me? I knew that girl had always liked me. But anyway, she's still staring at me and I frown.

"What is it candor?" I shout to her across the room and she jumps, looking down at the floor. I smirk, I just love messing with this girl, it's funny how scared she always gets when I just do one little thing to her. I watch her slip on her boots, she's also wearing a black tank top with a pair of skinny black jeans. I fold my arms as she walks by, her friend, Morgan, walking beside her. I watch her walk by, she doesn't look at me, she's busy talking to Morgan. For some reason I think I feel hurt. I shake my head, following the last initiate out the door. We head to the pit but I run to the front of the crowd, blocking the door.

"Remember, faction before blood." I say and move to the side, letting candor push the doors open. She glances at me and whispers something, making Morgan laugh loudly. I frown, are they talking about me? I push the thought to the back of my head as the initiates fill into the pit. I come in last, all I hear is the shouting of dauntless, along with music, someone is playing as loud as possible around here. I go down the few stairs that go down into the actual pit and lean against a cold wall, it makes a chill run down my whole body, I sigh, looking down at my shoes that are covered in dust and dried up blood.

When I look up, I see candor, she's with a young woman who has brunette hair like candor's used to be. I grunt, I need something to do, I push myself off the wall and walk over, candor looks at me with a scared look, the young woman she is speaking with looks at me and smiles, she holds out a hand and I grasp it, giving it a shake, I notice my grip is extremely tight and the woman winces a bit. I let go, dropping my arms to my sides. Candor is staring at me with wide eyes now.

"Well Liz, are you going to introduce me?" I almost forgot her name since I rarely use it, but I only use it in front of the woman, I'm an idiot for just now noticing she must be candor's mother. Candor stares for a second and swallows, she points at me.

"Uh, Eric, this is my mom. And mom this is Eric, he's an um, dauntless leader." Yeah and I'm also your crush. I roll my eyes to myself and look to the woman who is just staring at me, I guess I must look very weird to her since I have two piercing over my eye brow, one piercing in each ear and the craziest haircut. I frown and candor's mom looks away, facing her daughter. They go back to a conversation I_guess_ they were having before I came over, I clear my throat and they two of them go mute. Candor's mother stares at me and smiles, I almost throw up, I hate it when people smile at me, I want to get scared looks.

"So Eric." She doesn't say my name right, as if she's afraid to say it. I smirk, rising a brow and titling my head to the side. "Liz tells me you've been overseeing her training, how has she been doing?" She clamps her hands together and I shrug a shoulder, why does candor's mother care about her training? I sigh.

"She's alright. But, she's weak." I don't care if it's rude, I say what I want. "She can't shoot. She's weak. And she can't even throw a knife. Honestly, I don't see how she's getting past stage one." I shrug a shoulder again, I know exactly why, Four, I knew he always had a little thing for candor, but she's always been too busy crushing over me to tell how Four feels about her. I almost laugh, it's actually pretty sad, him giving her a high rank just so she can pass stage one. I don't find it very fair, but who am I to talk? I never am fair. I smirk to myself.

Candor's mom looks at her daughter and she has a disappointed look, I try not to laugh, they go into another conversation though, I can obviously tell when I'm not wanted, I turn and walk off, I can feel candor's eyes burning a hole in the back of my head. I try to ignore her and keep walking.

I look at the old watch on my wrist, I have a few hours to kill until dinner, question is, what should I do in those few hours? I just wander around the compound, stopping randomly and leaning against the wall, going into thought. Whenever I hear someone coming down the hall, I hurry and continue walking. I stop down a dark hallway, the only light is a few feet away, but it barely works and it keeps turning on and off. I sigh, leaning on the wall again and slowly sliding down to the floor, I cover my face, going once again into thought. This makes me feel like I'm going soft but I don't care, I need to think for a second. My thoughts eventually drift to candor- no, Liz. I can't get her out of my head and for a second I think I might actually like her, but I can't. She's just another stupid girl from candor, I have to remember that. I sigh, rubbing my fingers over my eyes, I need to clear my head, no, what I need, is a drink. I groan and force myself to stand, dragging myself through the halls.

I head to my room, I have a few bottles of beer and liquor up there, but all I need is just one, I don't feel like getting drunk again like I used to.

I don't feel like trying to unlock the door, so I just kick it in, the now broken door flies open, hitting against the wall hard. I'll get it fixed later- or not, no one really comes to my room anyway. But I throw everything in my room around, making a bigger mess than it was before, until I find six new bottles of beer hidden under a pile of dirty clothes. I sigh and pop one bottle open, taking small sips at first. I haven't drunken in so long so I wasn't exactly _prepared_ for the taste, or something. When I can finally handle it, I start to chug it all down. I'm done with one bottle in under a minute, I want more. I pop another one open, and I'm done in a minute again. I can't stop, I finish off all six bottles, but I still need more. I go around my room, throwing more clothes and junk around until I find more bottles of beer, along with one small bottle of wine.

I take the wine bottle and two bottles of beer and head to my mattress, I lean against the wall as I chug down all the beers, then I pop open the wine. I don't drink it at first, I just hold it in my hand, it's warm, but I don't care. I tip my head back and start drinking, the wine is strong and I almost choke, but I force it down anyway, no matter how many times I cough some up. I feel light headed now when I finally finish, I don't see how you can get drunk just from eight bottles of beer and one bottle of wine. But I don't care anymore, my mind is clearing up and I sigh, I feel like sleeping. But I have dinner in what, I look at my watch, my vision is a bit blurry but I can still make out the time- I have ten minutes until dinner. Wow, did time really go by that fast? I shake my head hard and rub my eyes again, trying to get out of this state, I don't want anyone seeing me like this.

I force myself to get up, I drag myself to the broken door and throw it open, stumbling through the halls. I still feel tired and drunk, but I try my best to hide it, I try to look like myself. The tough guy everyone is afraid of, well, some are afraid of. I almost get lost wondering around the halls looking for the cafeteria, but I her laughing and that tells me it might be the pit, or the cafeteria- but in the pit everyone is always shouting and screaming. I sigh and rub my eyes again, wipe the sweat off my face and push the doors open. Everyone in the cafeteria goes silent and I try to smirk, but I can't. My face just stays normal as I walk- more like stumble, through the cafeteria. I don't pay attention to where I'm going, I just drop down in a seat. I look around confused, seeing I'm between Four and candor. They both don't look pretty happy to see me.

Candor is staring at me, I guess she's waiting for me to pester her, but I can't right now, I'm not in the mood. I can feel a head ache coming and I groan, I put my head on the table, covering it with my arms like a protective barrier. I hear nothing but silence around me, I guess everyone is just staring at me, wondering why I'm acting so strange. I grunt and lift my head back up, I see my reflection in the tin cup in front of me, my eyes are red and have dark rings around them, as if I never got any sleep, and my crazy blonde hair is lying flat down on my head, like I just got it wet.

I glance at candor and Four who are staring at me. Four's eyes are narrowed and candor looks concerned, and confused. I slam my fist on the table, now all of this is annoying me, I'm sick of everyone looking at me as if I'm weak.

"Would you stop staring at me for five seconds!" I snap and candor looks away, but Four stares with cold eyes, I groan, I just want to punch him in the face sometimes, but I'm not in the mood for any of this today, the head ache is still here and I won't be going for a while so I need to calm down.

"Eric." I hear a low voice, I glance over and candor is talking to me, her hand touches my shoulder and I flinch, I don't really get touched a lot so I'm not really used to be comforted, if that's what she's doing. "Are you alright? You seem a little upset, well, more upset than you always are" She whispers, Four is staring at her now.

"I'm fine candor! I'm perfectly fine!" I snap again and slam my fist on the table again, I sigh loudly and hide my face in my arms again. I feel candor's hand move off my shoulder.

"It's alright Liz." I hear Four mumble, but he says it loud enough for me to hear, he wants me to hear. "He's just being a jerk like always, don't bother trying to comfort him." I sense a hint of jealousy in Four's voice when he says the word comfort. "Let's just go and leave Mr. mad wuss here alone." I jump up right away when hearing that and stare at Four, I can feel heat on my cheeks, my face is red, my hands are balled into fists.

"Don't you ever call me a wuss!" I grit my teeth and Four chuckles, he's obviously happy to see me mad, I frown.

"Did I strike a nerve?" His voice is low, but with a hint of humor in it, Four gets up and leaves, I watch him go and sit back down, candor is still sitting here but I don't say anything for a while. I just take a burger off the plate in front of me and start eating, taking candor's cup as well, she doesn't try to stop me. I take small sips from the fluids in her cup, but I can't hold any of this stuff down, and it comes back up right away, I throw up on the table and candor jumps up, staring down at me. I spit up any bit of vomit I have left in me.

"Eric-"

"I'm fine Liz." I don't use the nickname I gave her, I'm a little busy throwing up all over everyone's food. "I'm fine okay, just a little sick, that's all." I mumble, spitting up a bit more vomit. Liz folds her arms and sits down, even though practically the whole table is covered in my vomit, but she keeps as far back as possible from the table, I don't blame her.

"Eric, I think you're more than sick." She mumbles, she rubs my back and I flinch. I'm _really_ not used to this comforting thing. "Please, just tell me." I feel soft again, if she's talking to me like this then I'm acting soft, but I don't care right now.

I sigh and wait until I'm done spitting to look at her, I wipe my mouth with my sleeve. "I've been drunk, alright." I whispered, but I can tell my voice is cold. I looked back down at the table, I could still feel her eyes on me.

"Well, it looks like you being drunk isn't working out for you." She mumbles and walks off, I sigh, standing up. Everyone is staring at me but I don't care at the moment, I don't care about anything. I stumble to the doors and push them open, I just need to lie down and sleep, then I'll feel better. I drag myself to my room, opening the broken door as gently as possible, I'm afraid if I slam it again the door will come off its hinges. I go over to my bed and sit on the edge, pulling off my pants, my shirt next. I sit in nothing but a ripped up undershirt and my underwear. I pull the only clean sheets I have over my bare legs, burying my face in my pillow. I sigh with relief, closing my eyes, I can finally sleep. Even if it's just for ten hours, or ten minutes, I'm just happy sleep.

* * *

**So :I How was this chapter? Did you guys like it from Eric's point of view, or did you hate it! :O And um, I'll try and start to make the chapters a bit longer :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Liz

I wake the next day, today is the first day of stage two. I rub my thin fingers over my eyes, trying to wake up. I hear shuffling and move my hands down, looking around to see everyone else are already up and getting dressed. I quickly do the same, pulling off my shirt and standing in nothing but my bra. I hear a few laughs and I turn to see a few initiates boys staring at me and smirking.

"How old are you guys?" I grunt, pulling a tank top down over my chest and stomach, I put on a small sweater over it. I take off my pants as well, changing into a pair another of pants that are very big and baggy. I sit back on my bed, waiting for Four or Eric to come and lead us to wherever we're going today. The doors come open and I look to see Eric glaring at all of us, he frowns and waves his hands, gesturing us all over, I get on my feet, the pants make swishing sounds with every step I take.

He leads us to a dark room with a closed door; I wonder what's behind it. Eric stands in front of it, his arms folded over his chest.

"If you didn't know, stage two is for mental training, no longer physical." He turns and opens the door, disappearing for a while. I sit down beside Morgan who's speaking with a dauntless born boy, for stage two we'll be mixed with them instead of separated like stage one. I just sit there listening in on the conversation, they talk about what it's like living in dauntless. I sigh and Morgan faces me, a grin on her face.

"Oh, Liz, this is Axel." I nod a hello and Axel smiles, I look to the floor. I hear the door open and look up, seeing Eric poking his head out the door he had disappeared behind, he points to the Axel.

"Axel, you're up first." Axel stands and walks off, he doesn't come back but Eric opens the door later on, he looks at Morgan, he points to her.

"Come on." He mumbles and Morgan stands, she glances at me and shrugs, I guess she's wondering where Axel went too. But Morgan doesn't come back either, Eric just opens the door and he scans the crowd for a second until his eyes land on me, he waves his hand and I stand, how come he didn't speak to me? I shrug and push the thought away, I hurry and walk over to the door.

"Good luck candor." I hear Aaron chuckle as I head to the door. I roll my eyes, kicking him in the leg as hard as possible before it's too late and I run to the door, Eric closes it behind me. There's a reclined chair in the room with a small desk and a computer beside it. I don't feel so good about this, but I walk over to the chair without Eric telling me, he squeezes past to the computer and begins to type away.

"How come you're doing this instead of Four, isn't he kind of our instructor? And you're a dauntless leader, why are you wasting your time with us?" I cup my hands under my chin and Eric gives me a cold glare, I feel like it'll turn my body to stone, he faces the computer screen again.

"Because Four is going to be in the control room this morning, you'll see him later, happy now?" His teeth were gritting as he spoke, I winced. He walks over, rubbing his fingers on my neck, I flinch at his touch then notice he's just moving my short hair out of the way, he holds a syringe in his other hand and I almost freak out.

"Why- What's that for?" I stamper and Eric chuckles slightly, he jabs the needle into my neck. I almost shout in pain but I cover my mouth, I hear Eric trying not to laugh. Again I ask myself, why do I like him? He pushes down on the plunger of the syringe and I feel a chill go through my neck as a liquid floods through the needle and into me. Eric pulls the needle out and goes to the computer, I sit back in the chair.

"So how does this work?" I mumble, I see Eric shrug out of the corner of my eye.

"You'll be going through your fears, to get out, you'll need to try and calm down. So basically get your heart rate down as fast as possible." He shrugs again and types a few more things. Eventually I feel a bit dazed and I look at Eric, but I can barely see as my vision is clouded with darkness.

When I'm able to see again I look around, seeing I'm in a small dark room, I stand up and the reclined chair fades away. I stare in confusion and look around, when I turn I see Eric standing before me, when did he get here? I stare once again in confusion. I smile at him and he shakes his head, smirking.

"Look at you, weak, small, skinny, why did you even choose dauntless. I don't even know how you managed to pass stage one." Eric gives me a mocking laugh. But I know it's not the real Eric, is it? I can't tell, it seems so real. He shakes his head and starts walking to me.

"Look at you, I bet if I just picked you up you'd break in half." Eric laughs. I feel my face getting red, is this really my fear? Eric taunting and making fun of me? I don't understand why, I thought it would be something much worst, but everything he's saying does hurt.

"Shut up Eric!" I snap, but my voice breaks, Eric laughs and shakes his head.

"You sound like a child though, are you sure you're sixteen candor?" Eric laughs again, "You even look like a child candor." He smirks and I am burning up, but then I remember what the _real_ Eric said, if I calm my heart rate it'll all be over. I try to calm down, trying to ignore Eric, but he keeps talking.

"And what's up with your face candor?" He tilts his head in every direction, inspecting my face. "I'm rendered speechless, it's that horrible." He shrugs, I just shake my head, backing against the wall, my back presses against it and Eric comes closer, putting his hands on both sides of my head, trapping me. He keeps talking but I slowly slide to the ground, I feel my knees press to my chest and I cover my ears, Eric leans down as well, I see his lips moving as he keeps taunting me. I shake my head and start to scream, I close my eyes as tight as possible, when I open them, I find myself in the room with the _real_ Eric again, at least, I hope it is.

"Nice job candor." He doesn't look at me when he speaks, he's just still staring at the computer. "That fear was kind of odd, but, whatever." He shrugs one shoulder and comes over, grabbing my wrist, he yanks me out the chair and I frown.

"Hey!" I snap, snatching my wrist away, Eric looks at me with a cold hard look but I don't look away, I'm tired of him treating me like I'm garbage. I hold up my hand and slap him across the face, I see a stunned look in his eyes, but then it turns cold, I made a mistake. Eric raises his fist, punching me hard across the face, I fall over onto the chair. I feel blood running down my face, I find out the source is coming from my nose. I look up at Eric who's staring down at me with his fists balled.

"What is wrong with you!" I scream, Eric looks at me with a surprised look.

"What's wrong with _me_!" He snaps, he's breathing hard and fast, I see his face beginning to turn red in anger. "You slapped me Liz! What was I supposed to do, let you get away with it just because you're a stupid little girl!" He's shouting now, I just want to shrink down and never be seen again. Eric pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs, looking from the ceiling to the floor.

I sit there staring up at him, I feel tears running down my face, I wipe the off with the sleeve of my sweater, along with a bit of blood slipping in between my lips. Eric's eyes fall on me and he stares at where the blood runs down my face, he groans and comes over, snatching me off the ground, I don't fight back this time. He takes me to another door I never noticed before that's in the back of the room. He opens it, throwing me out, he comes out after me and slams the door behind him.

"Listen candor." He puts his hands on his hips, "Tell anyone I did this and I'll do much worst to you." He snaps, "Do you understand?" I nod my head fast and Eric nods as well.

"Now get out of my sight." Eric grits his teeth and I take off running down a hallway, I have no idea where I'm going but I run. I hear a door slam and I guess it was Eric heading back into the 'fear simulation room'. I glance behind me for a second when I first hear the sound, only to run into someone, I turn and look up, staring at Four.

"What's the matter Liz?" He sounds concerned like he always does when he speaks with me, I kind of hate that he always cares about me so much and no one else, I find it as favoritism a bit. But anyway, Four glances down at my nose, I guess it's still bleeding because he narrows his eyes.

"Who did this?" He sounds mad, he knows who already, I can tell. "Who did this Liz!" He grabs my wrist and shakes me, I don't see why his anger is being taken on me. I almost start to cry until he stops.

"Eric, okay Four, Eric did it!" I feel a sob coming so I try and cover my mouth, but Four is still holding onto me.

"I'm going to beat the living hell out of him." Four snaps, letting me go, he pushes past me and walks down the hall I had ran down. I almost scream for him to stop, But Four is already gone, I sigh and chase after him, I see his heel disappear past a closing door. I quickly grab onto the door but I don't come in, I peek inside, seeing Eric still typing on the computer, no one is in the chair so I guess they were finished, that was fast.

"What do you want Four, unlike you, I'm busy." Eric mumbles, Four is pacing back and forth, he bites his thump then faces Eric, throwing his hands to his sides.

"Why Eric, no what, what is your problem with her!" Four snaps and Eric sighs, turning to face Four.

"And who is this her? There are lots of girls in this city Four." Eric smirks and Four frowns, balling his hands into fists, his veins start to show and I can see them run all the way from his fist to his shoulders.

"Liz, Eric! I'm talking about Liz! You know, the black and white haired girl from candor! She's short with dark blue eyes with a low voice, but just tell me, why her!" I hear Four's voice break as he starts to shout at Eric who is trying not to laugh.

"My god, I knew it." He chuckles and glances away for a second to let out a short laugh. "I just knew it, you like that little idiot." I wince at Eric's words. It seems like it's just the things he says that hurt the most.

"She's not an idiot!" Four shouts, I see him throw his fist at Eric who takes too long to react, Four gets a blow to his gut and Eric falls on his knees, clenching his stomach. Four lifts his foot, kicking Eric in the back, knocking him down on his stomach.

"She's still an idiot you know." Eric laughs and Four kicks him again and doesn't stop, he kicks Eric into the corner and keeps kicking at his stomach until Eric is puking up blood. I wince at the sight and run into the room, Four doesn't take notice of me, he keeps kicking.

"Four stop!" I shout, but he doesn't. I run over and grab Four by the shoulder, he pushes me back, I stumble and fall over the chair, my head hitting the floor. Now Four stops, he glances at me and runs over, hopping over the chair, his feet almost land on my face.

"Liz, oh god, I'm sorry." He says, helping me up, I rub the back of my head and Four lays it in his lap. I groan in pain, I feel throbbing at the back of my head, I reach and touch where I feel the throbbing pain, I feel a lump. It makes me wince when I touch it.

"No, don't touch there Liz." Four whispers, I nod slowly, my head is still in his lap, I try and sit up but Four holds me down. "Just relax and wait Liz, you hit your head pretty hard." He keeps whispering and I sigh. Four holds up my head for a second, laying it gently on the floor, he walks over to Eric who is struggling to get on his feet.

Four stares down at Eric who is now on his knees, he still holds his stomach.

"Now, I still want to know why. Why her Eric!" Four snaps and Eric smirks once again.

"You really want to know Four?" Eric raises a brow and Four nods. "Well since you asked." Eric shrugs a shoulder, "Because Four, I like using her." I sit up right away when hearing that sentence, he likes to use me? When has Eric ever _used_ me? I push the thought away, listening again.

"What do you mean you like using her! I'm done playing games with you Eric!" Four growls and Eric laughs, leaning against the wall, stilling holding his stomach, I see blood drying over his lips, he swipes his tongue over them, coating his light pink lips in saliva.

"I like to use her against you Four." Eric chuckles. "But- I'd love to use her for a lot more." Eric glances at me and licks his lips again, but this time he goes slowly, flicking his tongue when he reaches the end of his lips, winking one eye. The sight of that makes me feel sick and runs a weird feeling through my body. Four's face turns red and grabs Eric by his collar, lifting him up so his feet don't even touch the ground.

"Look at her like that ever again Eric and I promise you, I will kill you! I don't care if you're a dauntless leader, I'll do it!" Four snaps and let's Eric go, who falls on his feet, he stumbles a bit and Four heads to the door, slamming it behind him when he goes out. Did he really just leave me alone with this psycho path? Eric looks at me and licks his mouth again, the saliva on his lips shines and I almost throw up. I sometimes cannot stand boys- no I can't stand Eric. He walks over to me and I start to crawl backwards away from him, my back hits against the wall and Eric smirks.

"Still scared of me Liz?" Eric tilts his head, coming closer until our noses are inches apart, he fingers at my hair, rubbing a few stands between his index finger and thumb. I want to smack his hand away but I'm frozen in fear. "There's no reason to be afraid." He tilts his head to the other side and moves closer to me, I feel his hot breath on my lips. I try to back further away, but I'm still against the wall, Eric laughs. I wish I could just go right through the wall and be away from him. "Liz, there's no reason to be afraid." He repeats and grabs my chin, pulling me closer to him, I try to get away but it's too late. Eric crushes his lips against mine, I hear mumbling noises, it's me. My eyes are wide and I want to claw at Eric's face with my nails to make him stop, but I'm still frozen.

I hear him making moaning sounds as he opens his mouth every few seconds, pressing his mouth harder to mine. I feel the back of my head being smashed against the wall, making the throbbing pain come back where the lump was, I wince but Eric doesn't stop. I stare at his face with my eyes still wide, his are closed and he makes another moaning noise as he bites my upper lip. I wince and want to get away, I've always liked Eric but this- this is too much. I feel something my mouth, its wet- _kind of_ slobbery. A tongue, and it isn't mines. Okay, this is too much! Eric flicks his tongue against mine, making the moaning noises again. I just sit there staring at his closed eyes, wondering when this will finally end.

Eventually he opens his eyes slowly, his lips still pressed to mines. He moves back and I feel a bit of saliva trail from his lips and onto mines. It makes me want to throw up, I don't want any trace of him in or on me. I wipe my lip with my sleeve and Eric smirks.

"What, you didn't enjoy that Liz?" He tilts his head, leaning forward again. I want to scream at him but his lips press on mines again. I feel him bite my lower lip again and he begins to moan. I don't want to look at him anymore, I close my eyes and Eric puts his hands on my cheeks, pulling me closer, making our lips crush closer and harder together. He keeps moaning and soon he is groaning, it makes me feel sick. I feel his lips pull away for a second.

"Moan Liz." He whispers, his breaths going into my mouth once again. I shake my head slowly before Eric can kiss me again, and I guess that made him mad. "Do it Liz before I give you more than a bloody nose." He mumbles, pressing his mouth to mines again, I feel his tongue touch against mines and he moans, I copy his moaning but as low as possible. I can't take this anymore. Eric grabs hold of my face again, pulling my even closer, he even takes it a step further. He moves his hands, rubbing them down my arms, and down my legs, he gives my thighs a squeeze and then he lifts my legs on top of his. I want to move but I'm afraid he'll kill me or something.

"Still afraid of me?" He whispers, taking his lips off mines for a second so he can breathe. I nod my head slowly and Eric gives me a fake hurt look. "Aw, I thought you liked me Liz." He smirks and starts to kiss me again, I groan and glance at the door, why won't someone just come in. Doesn't anyone notice I am missing? And don't they have cameras all over dauntless? Eric moves his mouth away from my lips again, he begins to kiss my cheek, then my arms. I feel my skin crawl each time his soft lips meet my skin.

He begins to go back up my arms, kissing my cheeks again then my lips. The groaning begins and he rubs my arms, then his hands go to the back of my head, he presses me hard against him and I wince, I feel a sob in my throat. I feel Eric's lips curve in what I think is a smile, he starts biting my lip, then his tongue is in my mouth again, I wish I could just throw up in his and get away from here. Eric's hands move away from my head and go down my arms again to my pants, I start to panic and Eric gets ahold of my pants, he starts to _try_ and pull them down. I grab onto his hands, shaking my head, Eric pulls his lips away from mine, staring into my narrowed eyes. He nods his head and smirks.

"Come on Liz, just make me happy." He gives me a wicked grin and presses his mouth to mines, his hands are still on my pants and he begins to pull again, I feel air on my now bare legs and Eric runs his hands on them then I feel them on the top of my underwear, I grab his hands and push them away, frowning now. Eric pulls away once again.

"Liz." He raises a brow and I shake my head at him, my hands are still on his, I feel him still trying to remove the rest of my clothes.

"No Eric, this is too much." I mumble, looking down at my bare legs, my eyes travel to his hands which are moving away now, he puts them on my cheeks.

"Really, but I thought you'd maybe be into this, since you like me so much, _candor_." Really, is he using my stupid little nickname, now? He's just trying to make me mad. He presses his lips again against mines and I hear his moaning, seriously, when is someone going to bust through that door and rip Eric off me? I wince when Eric begins to flick his tongue on mines again, a sickening feeling travels through my body and I think I might actually throw up, I hope I do. He moves his hands off my cheeks and rubs my arms again, he starts to make those annoying and sickening moaning noises again, pressing harder against me. I feel him climbing on top of me, his lips are still on mine, his chest is pressed hard against mines. I look down and see him reach for his own pants, I feel his weight get somewhat heavier as he struggles to remove them. I don't like where this is going.

He struggles for a moment, but eventually gets his pants off, I feel him freeze and he stares at me for a second, I watch him glance back to the reclined chair, oh please no. He turns and faces me again, a smirk on his face. His hands wrap around mines and he lifts me up, throwing me over his shoulder. I hit him in the back with my fist and start kicking as he carries me over to the chair.

"Eric no! Don't do this!" I scream, Eric just throws me down hard onto the chair and wince, he climbs back on top of me, his weight crushing me. He puts his lips on mines and he begins to stick his tongue again in my mouth, I feel his saliva on my lips and I shudder, he starts moving his tongue around, looking for mines. I try to keep mines away from his, but he eventually finds it, I feel his tongue pressing or flicking against mines. He pulls his tongue out of my mouth and I glance down, seeing his hands moving around to find his underwear.

He starts to pull down on his underwear, Eric chuckles and I feel his hands back on my underwear, he starts to tug at them but I grab at them as well, holding them up. But he yanks them down, I feel more cold air on my bare lower body, Eric laughs and he begins lowering himself down to me, he balances himself on the arms of the chair. I feel something enter inside me, it fills me with pain and weird feeling. Eric moans loudly, as if he's struggling. I sit there frozen and he starts forcing himself in me harder, I feel tears run down from my eyes and I let a sob pass. Eric looks down at me, he leans over on one hand, using the other to wipe the tears away from my cheeks with his thump. He smirks.

"Don't be afraid Liz." He whispers, it seems like he's out of breath when he speaks. He closes his eyes, balancing himself again. I just lay there, waiting for this to be over, Eric just keeps going, he goes harder every second and I wince loudly at the pain.

Eventually he pulls back, panting, I stare at his face with tears in my eyes, he looks back down at me with a tired look. I burst out crying and Eric shakes his head, still looking tired but I see him force a smirk on his face. His weight is lifted up from off me and he pulls up his underwear, I stare for a second, frozen in that same position. Eric smirks again and he moves off the chair, heading over to the wall where this all started. I watch him grab his pants from the corner of my eye and he slips them on. I stare at the ceiling now, Eric comes back over, rubbing his hand on my hair.

"Wow Liz, I wish I had done this a long time ago. Did you enjoy it?" He gives me a wicked grin and I feel more tears in my eyes. He climbs back up on the chair, grabbing onto my underwear that's at my ankles, he pulls them up for me and I just stare, his cold hands run down my still bare legs and he goes to grab my pants. He comes back and slips those on as well.

"Now Liz, are we going to keep this a secret?" He tilts his head the other way, raising an eyebrow. I just stare at his face, I'll never look at him the same way again, how could I have ever liked someone as disgusting as him. I don't say anything and Eric frowns, he grabs hold of my face and doesn't let go.

"Are we Liz?" He grits his teeth and I slowly nod.

"Good." He smirks one last time before pressing his lips to mine again, he puts his tongue in my mouth, I get an idea in my head. I bite down as hard as I can and I feel Eric flinch, he tries not to groan in pain. I feel a liquid entering my mouth, I made him bleed, but it makes me feel sick that I have his blood in my mouth. I open up and he pulls back, covering his mouth. I smirk but then quickly hide it when Eric looks at me. "So, getting a little aggressive. I guess someone wants a little more fun." He smirks, I wish I never did that. He leans down again, pressing his face down as hard as possible on mines, I feel my head being crushed against the chair and Eric starts to rub his lower lip on mine then he starts biting again. I wince and he just keeps going, but his kisses are rougher now and I flinch every so often when he bites my lip as hard as possible each time. He puts his tongue in my mouth one last time, he groans, he leaves it there in my mouth for a while, moving it around, touching our tongues together a few times before he pulls back. He makes sure his tongue swipes over my lips when he takes it out, I feel a lot his saliva on my lips so he leans down again, licking it off, but he goes slow. He flicks his tongue when he reaches the end of my mouth, all he really did though was coat my mouth in more of his disgusting spit. I want to throw up for that, but Eric must know I want to because he kisses me one last time before sitting up, wiping his hand over his face. He glances at me.

"Remember, this is our secret." He grins and stands up, I stare at him as he heads to the door, he jerks his head, telling me to come over, so I slowly get on my feet. I head to the door and Eric puts his hand on my back, escorting me out. He leads me through a few hallways and I notice we're heading to the cafeteria. I don't know what time it is, but judging from our location I guess it's time for lunch.

"You go in first and I'll be in there after you." He smirks and I nod slowly, pushing the doors open, they're heavy and it takes me a while to get them open, my arms feel like they'll break. I walk into the cafeteria, everyone is laughing and having a good time, I try to look happy, trying my best to hide my terrified look. I rub my arm and wonder around a bit until I see Four, he waves me over. I run over and sit down, I don't look at him but I see him out of the corner of my eye, his eyes are narrowed and I notice he's looking at my lips.

"Are those… bite marks?" He tilts head in confusion, inspecting my face. I nod slowly, rubbing my arm faster, I pinch myself to calm down. Four doesn't move his eyes off me. "How'd you get them?" He leans forward, grabbing my chin, moving my head around in every direction. I feel tears in my eyes, I can't tell him, Eric will kill me, or force himself on me again, and I do not want to go through all that. But Four will know if I'm lying.

"Isn't it obvious, I did got them myself." I lie but my eyes shift around, Four gives me a hard look.

"Liz." He speaks in a low voice, he let's go of my chin and folds his arms.

I swallow and stare at Four's narrowed eyes, "Eric. I got them from Eric Four." I whisper and Four's face begins to turn red, he starts to stand but I grab his arm.

"Four please don't!" I almost scream, but I hurry and lower my voice, it causes my voice break. Four stares down at me, he sits back down.

"Liz, why? Just let me go beat the crap out that idiot." Four snaps, I wince and look down at the table.

"Because, he said I have to keep this a secret. My guess is, if I tell anyone he ra-" I stop myself, "If I tell anyone he had done this to me, he'll kill me. So Four I'm begging you, don't do anything to him!" Tears stream down my face and Four's face goes back to its normal shade of color. He sighs and punches his fist on the table. I look down at the table but hear the doors open, Eric walks in. He looks at me and smirks, swiping his tongue over his lips, he flicks his tongue when he reaches the end of his lips. I look at Four who's turning red again, I grab onto his hand and rub my thump on it, but quickly move it when Eric comes over and sits down.

"Four." Eric says casually, he looks right past me.

"Eric." Four spits out, Eric narrows his eyes but shrugs, he looks at me now, he sees the tears on my face. "What's the matter candor? Scared to see me?" He smirks, he knows I am! I want to just slap him. Four stares at me for a second then at Eric, I can tell he wants to say something, but he doesn't.

The three of us just sit there in silence until Eric slams his fist on the table, he's about to leave, I can tell because he does this mostly every time he's bored and ready to go. "Well, I'm going to go now, want me to walk you to the dorm candor?" He smirks, I want to shake my head, but Eric will maybe punish me for that later. I nod slowly and glance at Four who narrows his eyes more, his eyebrows almost touching to his eyelashes.

"Alright, let's go then." Eric orders, he stands and heads to the door, I follow after him and he holds the door open for me, I hear it slam behind him as we head down a dark hallway. "Hey." He says, I want to keep walking, but I stop, I turn slowly and face Eric, who smirks, waving his hand for me to come back to him. I groan and walk slowly over, rubbing at my arm again. When I reach him, Eric pulls me close to him, my chest pressed against his, I stare with wide eyes and slowly look up at his face, he's still smirking. He puts both of his hands on my cheeks, leans down a bit and presses his lips against mines. I hear his low moaning and he pulls back, taking a breath.

"Remember, moan for me Liz." He whispers, I sigh and he starts kissing me again, I want to pull away, I want to run, but I'm stuck here. I don't see why I don't enjoy kissing him, I thought I liked him. Now, I'm not so sure, but I know a tiny bit of me, deep inside likes him and enjoys this. I groan at the thought and try to clear me head, Eric starts moaning louder, squeezing my face with his hands. He's going hard again, I wince as he starts biting my lips. He moves his hands and starts rubbing my arms, I feel his hands go on my waist and then to my back side. He gives it a squeeze and my eyes go wide, I put my hands on his chest and push back as hard as I can. He stumbles back and opens his eyes. I frown and Eric just smirks, coming back over, I try backing away but I end up against a wall once again. Eric puts his hands on the wall on both sides of head, it feels like my fear simulation all over again. I slide down to the floor and cover my face this time though, I hear Eric coming down with me, he moves my hands, putting his lips on mines, he grabs my wrists, while still kissing me, and stands me up. He wraps his hands around mines, moving my hands to his face, like as if he's teaching me how this whole thing works. When my hands are on his cheeks, he moves his down to my waist. I stare at his face and slowly close my eyes.

Eric starts the moaning and groaning again and the sickening feeling returns, he pulls me closer, crushing my chest against his. I wish someone would just come around the corner, see us and pull Eric away from me, but like last time, no one comes. Eric gets to have his little fun for as long as he wants, I feel tears in my eyes and I begin to sob. I feel Eric smirk and he presses his lips harder to mines, opening his mouth and closing it reputably as he takes short breaths in the middle of each kiss. He starts biting my lips again and licks my tongue. I feel tears running down my face and Eric pulls his face away from mines, our noses are only inches away from each other's. He wipes my tears away with his thump then starts kissing me again.

"Hey!" I hear someone shout, I know that voice, Four. I hear his footsteps as he walks over to us, but they stop dead in their tracks and Eric pulls away, I glance over his shoulder and see Four staring with narrowed eyes, and he also looks… hurt? Eric turns his head a bit, looking at Four from the corner of his eye.

"Four, can't you see we're busy, now run along. Go instruct some initiates or something." Eric chuckles and grabs my cheeks, kissing me again, really, in front of Four? I thought this was a so called secret?

I hear Four walking again, he yanks Eric off me and throws him on the ground. I stare and Four glances at me.

"You weren't going to tell me he was doing this to you?" Four snaps, is he really mad at me? "Why would you even let him do this!"

"I told you Four, I couldn't!" I shout, I can't believe he was taking his anger on me. "And you act as if I had a choice Four!" I snap, and my voice breaks. I hear Eric laugh on the floor and Four turns to him, kicking him in the stomach, Eric shuts up. Four turns back to me, pinching the bridge of his nose, he shakes his head, folding his arms.

"Liz, just go to the dorm alright?" Four mumbles, I nod slowly and run past him, I glance at Eric who winks at me, licking his lips again. Four must have seen him because he punches Eric in the face, that's the last thing I see before I pass the corner.

I run around for a while until I find the dorm, I push the doors open and run to my bed, not many people are inside, I sigh with relief and head to the showers. I take off all my clothes and turn on the water, I run the hot water until it runs out and begins to turn cold, I don't care. I take a small bar of soap and try and cleanse myself, I try to get the feeling of Eric out of me. But it won't go, I shudder and slowly curl up on the floor, I hug my knees to my chest and let the freezing water spray me until I feel like I'm going to freeze up into a block of ice. I step out the shower and look around, seeing no one is in sight I quickly run for a towel. I wrap it around myself and head to my bed, looking for some new clothes. I change into an old outfit, the long sleeved shirt with the vest over it and an old pair of faded jeans. I don't put on any shoes, I just throw the towel on the floor and crawl in my bed. Why me Eric? I stare at the bed next to mines, Morgan's. Just why me Eric, out of all the girls in dauntless- no, in the city, he chooses me. I feel a sob in my throat and I cover my mouth to hide it, but it comes out anyway. Tears run down my face and don't stop until I fall into the darkness.

* * *

I wake to Morgan shaking my shoulder, she has a concerned look in his eyes.

"Hey, where you been all day?" She whispers, getting down on her knees so we're eye level. I sit up, shrugging a shoulder.

"I uh, got lost. But I found the cafeteria and I was there for a while before coming here." I shrug again, Morgan nods, I can tell she doesn't believe me. I can tell now why I left candor, I'm horrible at telling the truth, all I do is lie, lie, oh, and lie.

"Well, we have the rest of the day off." Morgan shrugs. "So, what do you want to do."

"Wait, why do we have the rest of the day off?" I narrow my eyes, Morgan smirks.

"Oh, didn't you hear! Someone had beaten the crap out of Eric, so we get the day off." I smirk at what Morgan tells me, Eric got what he deserves. "Why do you look so happy about that, I thought you loved Eric!" Morgan laughs, but I frown, I don't love Eric, not after what he did to me. Just a tiny part of me likes him, but barely.

"So, what do you want to do!" She asks again, a huge goofy grin on her face, I shrug, but then get an idea.

"Maybe get some piercings?" I raise a brow and Morgan nods her head fasts.

"I've been waiting so long for you to say that!" She squeals and grabs my hand, I don't see how we're friends. Morgan is like one of those, girly girls. Me, I act more like a boy I guess, but not to Eric, to him, I'm like his little slave girl. Morgan drags me out of my bed, but a pain runs through my body, it starts from my lower body. I guess why right away, it's all because of Eric and his little raping games. I try not to show my pain as Morgan runs, forcing me to run as well. We run around the dorm for a while and Morgan asks someone we bump into where we can get piercings, he says we just need to head down a few more halls then we'll see a brown door, it'll be the only one so we'll know. Morgan nods, thanking the boy who gave us the directions.

We run down the same hall for a while until we spot a brown door, Morgan pounds her fist on it and I try not to laugh. The door comes open and a man with short black hair that looks greasy stares at us. He has a cold look, just like Eric's. He narrows his eyes at us.

"And how can I help you?" He frowns, Morgan just gives him a crazy grin.

"We want piercings! Duh!" She laughs, I want to hit her, she needs to shut up sometimes.

The black haired man groans and moves to the side, letting us in. I see a reclined chair and he grabs my arm, escorting me to it, I guess I'm first. He sits me down and I lean back, he grabs something with a needle on the end of it, I don't know what it's called or what it is, but all I know it has a short sharp needle at the end, it looks almost like a small weird gun.

"Alright, where do you want them, what kind, and how many," He mumbles, he hands me a list of piercings, it also shows where I can get them. I never knew dauntless was so organized, I try not to smile.

I look through the list for a while and see a few I think I might like, I hand the black haired man the list and he taps his foot, waiting for my answer.

"Uh, I guess I'll get a vertical eye brow piercing in my left brow and…" I pause for a second, trying to remember the other one. "And a horizontal lip piercing in my lower lip." I shrug and he nods, walking off for a second. I close my eyes, it seems like this is going to be painful. And it is, I feel a sharp pain over my eyebrow. Next my lip goes through the same pain. I wince and touch my lower lip, I feel cold metal and it makes my lip feel heavy. I'm going to have to get used to this. I rub my fingertips over the eyebrow piercing, it's not as painful as the lip piercing.

I slowly stand up, I move so Morgan can sit, she gets a piercing called a dolphin bite, I try not to laugh at the name. When's we're done we leave out, I keep playing around with the piercing in my lip, it still makes my lip feel heavy. I look at Morgan who twists her piercings around in her face, it makes me wince and she laughs.

"Oh you're such a baby!" She jokes, punching me in the shoulder playfully. I head back to the dorm, Morgan goes off somewhere else, I don't know where. When I reach the dorm I push the doors open, walking to my bed, I crawl inside and burry my face in my pillow, not bothering to change my clothes I pull the sheets over my legs. I stare at the ceiling, thinking about what Eric had done to me, I try to sleep. I close my eyes, but all I see is Eric's face, him taking off his pants and him lowering himself on me. I feel a sob coming so I cover my mouth, Morgan must have been awake and heard me because I hear her bed springs creak, she turns over and faces me, a concerned look in his face.

"Liz." She whispers, prodding herself up with her elbow. I stare at her with tears filling in my eyes, they make my vision blurry, I quickly blink them away before they stream down my face. "What's the matter?" Morgan keeps staring.

"Nothing, I just had a bad dream that's all." I lie, turning and facing my back to her, I hear Morgan snort and her bed springs creak as she shifts her position. I try to clear my mind, I don't want Eric in my head, but I can't stop thinking about what he did to me.

I close my eyes, trying to sleep again, I just see Eric again, this time he's pressing his lips to mine, when he stops, he's swiping his tongue over my lips. I let my eyes fly open, I squeeze part of my pillow in my fists, trying to calm down. I can feel my breaths growing quicker, soon I can't breathe at all, I throw the sheets off my legs and head to the bathroom. I turn on the sink, running cold water, I splash some on my face. I feel myself starting to calm down, I sigh and head back to my bed, I crawl under the sheets, closing my eyes.

I'm finally able to sleep.

* * *

**Uh about this chapter, I'm sorry that I made that happen to Liz… was it a bit much? :I**


	10. Note

So um… I just wanted to say sorry about chapter 9 :( I didn't mean to make it that horrible, if you all want me to I can redo the whole chapter or something… Again I'm really sorry about all that, I didn't mean to make it that graphic and intense


	11. Another Note

**Okay, again, I'd like to apologize about chapter 9 :I You guys are all right, I should have put a warning at the beginning. IF I do that again, they'll be a warning at the beginning of the chapter, once again, sorry. And are you all sure I shouldn't rewrite the chapter, I'm completely fine with doing that :/**


End file.
